Dreams
by susanmikefan
Summary: MikeSusan after the final
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Susan just finished hanging up the lights. As she stepped down, she smiled, looking around. Everything looked perfect! A table was standing in front of the trailer, close to the pond. Candles were burning and the little lights gave a nice glow. Now all she could do was wait for Mike. She felt kind of nervous, what if he backed out, what if he didn't want her anymore?

Mike came out of the store, a nice bouquet of roses in his hand, the ring in the other. He stopped to look at it again. When he read the invitation, he knew Susan really meant it, when she said her heart was in the exact right place. He thought things over again, and decided he was going to surprise her tonight. He smiled again, putting the little box in his pocket. He crossed the street, a car passed right in front of him, made him quickly run across. He got in his car, ready for the most important night of his life.

Susan heard the sound of a car driving close. "Could that be Mike?" She thought. She got up, anxious to see if it was him. She heard the door being closed and the sound of footsteps approaching. And there he was, looking amazing in his black jacket and light blue shirt.

He stopped a few feet away from her. She saw the look in his eyes, hearing him take a deep breath. "Hi", he spoke softly. "These are for you", he said as he walked up to her to hand her the roses.

"They're beautiful!" Susan warmly answered.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you", she heard him whisper, before he bended towards her. His lips touched hers so tenderly, she forgot everything around her. Wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her close, she felt her knees getting week.

"I've missed this so much", Mike softly spoke, still holding her close.

"Me too", Susan answered, stroking his cheek with one hand. Slowly they moved away from each other and Mike looked at the setting in front of him, while Susan went inside to put the flowers in some water.

"Wow, you really went out of your way, fixing this place up", Mike said admiringly. Susan looked a bit shy at him.

"I,…want to show you I really mean it,…and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting before,..you know when Karl hit you,..and the whole house thing".

"Shhh,..", Mike put his finger on her mouth. "Let's not talk about that,…why don't we focus on us, tonight?"

"Dinner was great!" Mike said, putting his napkin down.

"So,…who do I have to thank for it?" He grinned. Susan playfully punched his arm. "Ok,..I'll confess,..I hired catering,..but only because I didn't have time to cook anything on such short notice,..and I don't have a stove!" Mike smiled at her.

She took the plates from their deserts inside. She put a cd in the radio, remembering when Mike told her what was his favorite "band".

_Susan: "I'm mad that I like you so much without really knowing anything about you."  
Mike: "Oh. What do you want to know?"  
Susan: "What's your favourite food?"  
Mike: "Mexican."  
Susan: "What's your favourite sport?"  
Mike: "Football."  
Susan: "Favourite band?"  
Mike: "Elvis Costello."  
Susan: "That's a guy, not a band."  
Mike: "It's a guy with a band."  
Susan: "What do you think of me?"_

She smiled again at the thought of their first kiss. The sound of music filled the air.

She listened to the words and couldn't believe how well they fit her thoughts.

_Remember the first day when I saw your face_

_remember the first day when you smiled at me_

_you stepped to me and you said to me_

_I was the woman you dreamed about_

_remember the first day when you called my house_

_remember the first day when you took me out_

_we had butterflies although we tried to hide_

_and we both had a beautiful night_

_The way we held each others hand _

_the way we talked the way we laughed_

_it felt so good to find true love_

_I knew right then and there you were the one_

Mike must have heard the music too, because all of a sudden he was standing in the door opening, holding out his hand. His eyes staring at her.

"Will you dance with me", he asked hoarsely, his emotions sounded in his voice.

Susan took his hand and he led them to a place, close to the water, under the soft lights. He pulled her in his arms, it was like she'd never left. Laying her head against his shoulder, feeling his hands stroking her back she listened to the words of the song.

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me cause his feelings show_

_when he stares at me you know that he cares for me_

_you see how he is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me cause its obvious_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_

_and he's missing me if he's not kissing me_

_and when he looks at me his blue eyes tells his soul_

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed_

_remember the first day we had an argument _

_we apologized and then we compromised _

_and we haven't argued since_

_remember the first day we stopped playing games_

_remember the first day you fell in love with me_

_it felt so good for you to say those words _

_cause I felt the same way too_

_The way we held each others hand_

_the way we talked the way we laughed_

_it felt so good to fall in love_

_and I knew right then and there you were the one_

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me cause his feelings show_

_when he stares at me you know that he cares for me_

_you see how he is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me cause its obvious_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_

_and he's missing me if he's not kissing me_

_and when he looks at me his blue eyes tells his soul_

_I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life_

_and baby now that you're a part of me_

_you showed me _

_showed me the meaning of true love_

_and i know he loves me_

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me cause his feelings show_

_when he stares at me you know that he cares for me_

_you see how he is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me cause its obvious_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_

_and he's missing me if he's not kissing me_

_and when he looks at me his blue eyes tells his soul_

Tears were starting to drop on Mike's shirt. Hearing the words, expressing her feelings so well, she couldn't hold them back any longer. Mike felt a shiver run through her body. He looked down at her face and saw the tears run across her cheeks. He gently wiped them away with his thumb, lifting up her head so she had to look him in the eye.

"If I could only make you believe,.. that everything said in that song,.. is true", he whispered softly. Susan looked at him, seeing the soft look in his eyes, but also doubt.

"I know,… it's true,.. I feel it here", she touched the place above her heart,

"and I know it's here", touching his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat.

Mike couldn't hold back any longer. "Susan", he whispered, "I love you". He took her head in his hands, looking at her.

"I thought I would… never hear you..say that to me again", Susan sobbed. "I love you too ..Mike, with all my heart..".

Mike kissed her again, but now she could feel the passion in his kiss, the longing after waiting for so long. She hungrily kissed him back, eager to feel him close. She opened her mouth a little to give him the excess he was looking for. He deepened the kiss, and she felt like she could never be the same again.

She took his hand and pulled him back towards the trailer. Mike stopped for a moment realizing what she wanted. "Wait, I have an idea..", He softly spoke. He stepped into the trailer, a minute later coming out of it, with two blankets in his hand. He spread one of them on the ground, in front of the trailer.

"I always dreamed, about us, sitting outside looking at the stars, talking about our life together", he said as he lowered himself on the blanket, reaching out his hand to her.

As she took his hand he pulled her down, close to him, letting her back kneel against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tight, while she rested her head against his shoulder.

He sighed deeply, gently kissing her cheek.

"When did you realize you still loved me? Or,..can't I ask you that?" Mike asked.

"I think,..I never stopped..", Susan answered honestly.

"Not even when you were dating the doctor?" Mike was surprised.

"No I guess not,..you know,.. I said 'I love Mike' before the surgery,..so, I realized when he told me I said that to him, I was still in love with you".

"So that's what upset him so much,..now I understand", Mike replied.

"And what about you?" Susan asked as she turned so she could see his face.

"I guess, I never stopped loving you either,.. I was just so stubborn to admit it,..I guess. When you came over to tell me you're getting married,..I thought I'd lost you forever.

But then at the hospital,.. you seemed so happy to see me. We became friends again, and if that fire would have started,…".

Susan looked curiously at him.

"Then what..?" She asked.

"I would have kissed you right then and there!" Mike answered. "Just like I'm going to do right now".

He leaned forward kissing her again.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again", Susan whispered, their heads still close to each other.

"I will never let you go,..never again…", Mike took a deep breath moving up a little so he was on one knee.

"Susan,…I know this may not come as a surprise to you,..anymore,..but…will you marry me?" Susan felt tears well up in her eyes. This was it, the moment she had waited for, for so long,..she couldn't believe that Mike just asked her to marry him,..after everything that happened. She saw the love in his eyes,..knowing he would never let her down.

"O Mike…, off course I want to marry you! There's nothing in the world I'd rather do!" She answered him. As a tear slipped down her cheek they kissed, sealing their promise. When they finally let go, Mike grabbed his jacket from the chair, reaching in the pocket. He pulled out the little box he had cherished for a few days.

Opening it he took out the ring. Susan was overwhelmed by emotion, when Mike took her hand and slid on the ring. Through her own tears she could see Mike was just as moved. She could see it in his eyes. She slowly placed her lips against his, trying to tell him in the kiss how she felt, knowing words could not express.

She started to unbutton his shirt, she could feel his breathing going faster. He moved up his hands to her shoulders, loosening the chords that held up her dress. As the fabric slid down, so did his hands. When he noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath it, he moaned.

He cupped her breast with his one hand, the other one stroking through her hair. She had managed to open his shirt in the mean time and she impatiently removed it. Gazing at his bare chest, she stopped for a moment. Mike gently rolled the both of them on the blanket, leaning on one arm, he let his other hand travel across her body. Slowly working his way up, from her stomach to her cheek.

Susan let out a deep sigh, pulling his head in for a passionate kiss again. He lowered himself on top of her, his mouth planting butterfly kisses on her neck, moving his way down. As he kissed the edge of her breast Susan grabbed his head, arching her body up.

"Mike,…I,..need you..", she managed to get out. She started pulling on his belt, eager to get his pants of. Mike helped her a little, getting up for a minute to get out of his pants. As he lowered himself down again, he stripped down her dress, throwing it aside, gazing at her beautiful body.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered. "I can't believe you're mine".

He kissed her again, his hand teasingly moving along the upper side of her panties.

"Mike,..please don't….torture me like this..", Susan moaned. She removed his boxers, and he did the same with her panties.

Feeling his desire to make love to her, he moved himself on top. He joined their hands, still kissing her, feeling her body react at his touch. Wrapping her legs around him, to give him better access, she looked at him. She could see nothing but love in his eyes.

Slowly he joined their body's as one.

Susan was laying in Mike's arms her head resting on his chest. Mike had taken the other blanket and covered their body's with it. Susan felt sleep come over her, closing her eyes she knew she would never forget this night.

"Mrs. Mayer?" A strange voice sounded from far away. Someone was shaking her shoulder. "Mrs. Mayer? Are you ok?"

Susan opened her eyes to see who was waking her up, she just had the most wonderful dream. A nurse stood in front of her. A nurse? Was she in the hospital? Suddenly she remembered it all. How she had waited for Mike to come. How disappointed she was, driving home.

Getting the call from the police, asking her if she knew a Mike Delfino. She could still feel the shock the news had given her. And now she was here, in the hospital, for almost a week now. She refused to leave Mike's side, sitting next to his bed all the time. He had been in a coma for 6 days now.

"Is there something wrong,…is he getting worse?" Susan panicked, when she saw the nurse.

"No nothing has changed,..it's just,.. your daughter just called to see how you were, she asked me to ask you to call her if you needed anything".

"I don't need anything,..thanks..", Susan sat down again, looking at Mike. He laid there so still, would he ever hold her again? Would she ever hear him whisper her name, like only he could?

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, she had cried so much lately, she thought she would have no tears left by now. Grabbing Mike's hand she started talking to him again, the nurse said it might help. She told him all the wonderful memories they had shared.

"Remember that time when went to the park? We walked hand in hand, and we had a nice picknick,.and that time we went to the movies? We didn't saw anything of the movie,..because we had been kissing in the back during it. Mike,..I need you,.. I want to make new memories with me", Susan sobbed. "You've got to come back to me, Mike,..We just found our way back to each other!"

Tired of the lack of sleep, and overwhelmed by her pain, she buried her head against his chest, crying freely.

"Susan…..?" A soft voice called her name. Tiredly she lifted up her head expecting the next doctor showing up in the room. Then she looked at Mike. His eyes were open,…he was looking at her!

"Mike..?" She whispered, not able to believe what she saw. "Mike, are you, …really … here?" He blinked his eyes again, at the bright light, his hand moving in hers. "Susan,…what…happened? So…much,…pain..", he groaned.

"You had an accident,..someone ran you over,..you were in a coma for 6 days. O my god,..I can't believe you're actually awake,..I thought I would never hear your voice again".

Tears were streaming down her face again, but this time they were tears of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams 2

Susan couldn't believe Mike was actually looking at her. "How,…are you feeling", she asked, although she could see he was in pain.

"Like.. a car.. ran over.. me", Mike tried to make a joke, but his smile turned in a painful look, when he tried to move.

"Mike,..don't move, you've got to lay still. The doctors said you have broken several bones and you have lots of bruises. I'll go and get a doctor,..they've got to know you are awake".

Susan walked out of the room, clinging on to the first nurse she saw. It was the same nurse she spoke to earlier that morning. "Hi, you've got to come with me,..he's awake!" Susan quickly told her.

"Who is awake?..O,.. wait a minute, you're Mrs. Mayer, right? So Mr. Delfino is awake?" the nurse finally understood what Susan was talking about.

The both of them walked in. Seeing Mike was awake, the nurse called for a doctor.

Half an hour later Mike and Susan were alone in the room again. The doctor had examined Mike.

"You should really take it easy, you've suffered some big injuries. We'll give you something for the pain, that will help you relax a bit, I'll be back later, then we will make a scan to see how big the damage is".

Susan sat on a chair close to Mike's bed, holding his hand, still not fully realizing he was here again. The pain medication started to work, Mike could feel the pain getting less.

He looked at Susan, she was still overwhelmed by her emotion.

"Do they,…know,..I mean,..did they get the one,..who ran me over?" Mike asked.

"No, they didn't, it was really quiet that evening, but they are still investigating", Susan answered.

All off a sudden Mike seemed to remember why he was walking there. "I didn't make it to our dinner,..I suppose?"

Susan painfully looked at him. "No,..you didn't". Mike could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm.. sorry,…did you think,.. I'd changed my mind,..when I didn't show up?" Mike looked at her.

"Yeah, I did,..", she softly answered, "I thought you didn't want me anymore,..". Mike saw the pain on her face.

"But then the police called me in the middle of the night. They had found a picture of me in your wallet, and my number was the last you'd dialed. I was so scared Mike,…I thought I would never….", her voice broke, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. All the pain and fear from that horrible night came out.

Mike's heart ached when he saw her like that. With all the strength he had, he lifted his arm and gently stroke away her tears.

"I was on my way to you,..it was going to be the best night of my life! I'm so sorry, for everything you had to go through".

Susan smiled through her tears at him. "I know you were on your way to me,..they found this lying on the street next to you", she took a little box of the cupboard.

Mike looked at it, immediately recognizing it. He held out his hand and took it from Susan, their fingers touched. He managed to open the box, looking at the ring, remembering what he had planned to ask her that evening. Carefully he took out the ring.

"I know this isn't the way you've expected it to be, but I want to ask you something", Mike took her hand in his.

"Susan,…will you marry me?" he asked, looking her deeply in the eyes. Susan felt a shiver run through her body. "Yes,…yes of course I will marry you", she sobbed, as tears fell down again, but this time they were tears of happiness. Carefully Mike slipped the ring on her finger.

"So,..can I kiss you now that we are officially engaged?" Mike smiled at her. "It's kinda hard for me to get up, otherwise I would have done it a whole lot sooner".

Susan gently sat down on his bedside, lowering her head close to his. Raising his hand to the side of her face he reached up and gently drew her head down to his lips, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. The touch of his lips made her feel so happy, she knew there and then he would never leave her.

"Aghhm…", they heard some one scrape her throat. Susan's face turned red a little, when she saw the nurse standing in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment,.. but Mr. Delfino needs his medication, and I have to change the bandages".

Mike winked at Susan, his hand still holding hers. "It's ok, nurse", Mike said, "We were just celebrating our engagement".

"You're engaged? Congratulations! So there seems to be nothing wrong with your head I guess?" The nurse smiled. Susan got off the bed.

"I think I better go and call Julie,..I totally forgot,..she will be so happy to hear you're awake!" Susan wanted to leave the room, but Mike pulled her back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. Susan raised her eyebrows looking at him, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Shouldn't you at least kiss me goodbye?" He teased her.

"You're right how can I forget that!" She played along. Leaning in again she gave him a soft, sweet kiss.

"I'll be right back,..I'll leave you into the hands of the nurse now!" She smiled to him once more before she left the room.

In the hallway she looked for a phone. "Julie,..hi it's me, I have the best news ever! Mike is awake,..yes about two hours ago,…What? Yes I know I should have called you sooner, but I kinda lost track of time,..Julie listen, we're engaged!" Susan said happily.

"Look can you tell the other girls about Mike? So you're coming by later,..Ok, bye sweety see you than,…Ok I will,..bye!"

When Susan entered the room, she saw Mike talking to the nurse, but they stopped as soon as she came closer. "He, you talked to Julie?" Mike asked.

"Yes I did, she says hi,..she'll be coming to visit you later", Susan still felt she had to pinch herself, talking to Mike again, she really thought she had lost him.

She moved herself on the bed again, carefully trying not to hurt him. "So how are you feeling,..does it still hurt?" She finally dared to ask.

Mike rolled his eyes, and smiled. "When I look at you the only thing that hurts is my heart,..not being able to hold you or walk with you!"

Susan smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "But seriously,..your legs must really hurt,..the doctor said they were injured the most". Mike sighed deeply.

"My legs do hurt,..but I will have to wait for the scan, then they know if it's bad or not. So for now I only wanna think about the nice things,.." He reached for her again, kissing her lips with so much tenderness, she wished he would never stop.

A sound at the door made the both of them look up. Julie was standing there, and behind her were Gabby, Lynette and Bree.

"Mike, I'm so glad you're awake!" Julie said as she walked towards the bed.

* * *

Mike smiled at the girl standing next to his bed. "Did I have you worried?" He playfully asked. "You could say that!" Julie looked at her mom who was standing with her friends, glowing of happiness. Julie bended a little bit forward, so only Mike could hear her.

"So, I heard you popped the question?" She whispered. Mike nodded his head, and looked lovingly at Susan.

"It may not happened exactly the way she dreamed about it,..", Mike said. Julie put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you have to worry about that, she's so happy, if you asked her on the garbage dump, she would have said yes!" Julie laughed.

Susan turned around at the sound of Julie laughing. She walked closer to the bed, standing on the other side. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"O, Julie was just saying how happy she is about us being engaged", Mike replied, taking her hand.

"What! You're engaged?" The other girls screamed. Susan looked at Julie.

"You didn't tell them?" Julie shake her head. "No, I thought it would be nicer if you guys could tell them yourselves!"

Gabby, Lynette and Bree came closer to the bed.

"So, your head is still working fine then?" Gabby said joking.

"That's what the nurse said too!" Mike laughed. "Yes, I'm glad I didn't forget about this beautiful woman! As long as she is with me, I can deal with anything!" Mike kissed her hand tenderly.

"Ooooh,…", the girls all sighed at his sweet words.

"So, can we see the ring?" Lynette asked. "

Sure", Susan showed it to her friends.

"It's a beautiful ring, Mike, you have good taste!" Bree admiringly said.

At that point the doctor came in again.

"Mr. Delfino? It's time for your scan!" A nurse came in to help move the bed.

Susan quickly kissed him. "Good luck", she whispered. "Everything will be ok".

As they rolled out Mike, they all sat down. Julie went downstairs to the gift shop to get something for Mike.

"So,..you must be exhausted!" Lynette put her hand on Susan's arm.

"No, not really", Susan smiled. "I think seeing Mike awake again, gave me so much energy, I could take on the whole world!"

"Good for you!" Bree said. "You might need it, to be so strong,..if Mike's injures are bad. You have to be strong for him!"

Susan looked at her friends, she missed them so much, she was glad they all came.

"So let's hear from you guys", Susan changed the subject. "How are you all doing?"

The girls looked kind of awkward at each other.

"Well,…err.." Gabby tried. "We,..err..really don't,..", Lynette mumbled. Susan looked astonished at them. "What's going on guys? Did I miss something?"

"You could say that I guess", Lynette replied. "I guess we need to fill you in on a few things, but we don't want to disturb your happiness".

"You know we always share things, so…I wanna help,..what's going on?" Susan looked at them.

"Ok. I'll start", Lynette said. "You know I left Tom,..well he's back,..I'm back,.and I know what his secret is,.he has another child, an eleven year old daughter. Her mother was the one I saw with Tom, and she has been asking for child support. We gave her a big amount of money and now she's bought a house nearby".

Susan rapidly blinked her eyes.

"Wow,…Lynette, that is some story. And Tom doesn't have an affair with her?"

Lynette shacked her head. "He knew her before me, it was just a one night stand".

"I'm so sorry", Susan laid her hand on Lynette's arm. "Please tell me you're not all having such bad problems?" She looked at the others.

"No, mine are a lot less", Gabby cynically said. "Carlos had an affair with the maid, and I kicked him out, no big deal!"

Susan's eyes grew wide. "You what?...Kicked Carlos out?"

"Yeah, what else could I do?" Gabby looked hurt.

"Well, I don't mean to offend you, but didn't you have an affair with your gardener?" Susan carefully stated.

"Yes, I know,…I told Carlos to go and have an affair to get even,..but did he had tot take the made,..who's pregnant with our child!"

Bree moved restless on her chair. "Bree at least tell me you had a great time at the spa?" Susan looked at Bree.

"Susan,..I wasn't at a spa, I admitted myself", Bree softly said, still finding it hard to talk about it. "But I will be fine, I feel a whole lot better now, and Danielle is back".

Susan sighed deeply. "So this is what happens if you're gone for 6 days, all your lives have changed. I'm starting to feel guilty about being happy!"

"Susan, please don't be,..you deserve it, I think you've had your share this year!" Gabby said. "Please enjoy this time with Mike, I'm so glad things are working out for the both of you!" At that point Mike was brought back into the room.

Susan could see he was in pain, the examination and the scan had taken a lot of his energy. The girls saw it too. "So,..I guess we better go back,..let you rest for a while", Bree said. Susan hugged them all, and thank them for coming. As the girls walked out, Susan sat next to Mike's bed.

"Was it,..hard?" she asked. "It wasn't really pleasant,..but I'm fine,..now that I see you!" Mike smiled.

"Your just the sweetest guy!" Susan whispered, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Did they tell you anything about the outcome of the scan?" she asked.

"No the doctor said they wanted to discuss it first and he will see me in the morning!"

"Maybe you should go home to?" He looked at her tired face. "I bet you didn't get much sleep over the last few days".

Susan stroke his cheek. "It was all worth it, I wanted to be there when you'd wake up. I knew you would!"

"I'm sorry I scared you so much! But I'm ok now,..you really should get some rest! I've been thinking,..maybe you and Julie should stay at my place,..I mean I'm gonna be here for a while and then at least you won't have to stay in that trailer!" Mike looked at her.

Susan smiled. "That's a wonderful idea! I think we'll do that".

Susan moved herself up, leaning towards Mike. "So you think you can handle a few hours without me?" she playfully said, kissing him. He put his hand behind her head, not ready to let go yet. As they enjoyed the touch of their lips, Susan laid her hands on the side of his face. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I love you", she warmly spoke. "I'm so glad you came back to me".

Mike felt the love for her grow. "I love you too, I can't wait to spend my life with you". She kissed him once again, before getting up.

"So I'll be back tomorrow, you get some rest too!" Mike watched her as she walked out the door, being proud of the fact she would become his wife.

Susan picked up Julie at Bree's, and the both of them had settled in Mike's house. Susan decided Julie could take the spare room. She wanted to sleep in Mike's bed, feeling him as close as possible. After she locked the door she walked upstairs, feeling at home, surrounded by Mike's things.

Coming out of the bathroom, she walked into the familiar room, where they had spend so many wonderful nights. Mike's clothes were hanging over a chair. The shirt he had worn when he had kissed her for the first time again. Picking up the T-shirt lying underneath it, she could smell his sent.

She took of her own clothes and slipped in Mike's t-shirt, then she crawled into the bed. It would only be a matter of time, before he would be lying next to her again. And for now, this was the closest he could be. She looked at the picture on his cupboard. It was a picture of the both of them, Julie made it once when they were in the park.

She picked it up, touching his face on the photo. He looked so lovely at her. She kissed his face on the picture. "I love you Mike,…thank god you came back to me", she whispered in the dark, before sleep finally overcame her.

* * *

Susan woke up early the next morning. For the first time in days she slept through the night, and she felt so much better. She snuggled against Mike's pillow, thinking about the time when he would lay next to her, and she'd just watched him sleep.

She decided to get up and call the hospital, to hear how Mike was doing. She walked downstairs, picking up the phone she dialed the number. She briefly talked to the nurse.

"Mr. Delfino had a good night, he's still a sleep actually, but if you come by in an hour he'll be up. Ok, we'll she you later".

Susan looked around, everything was still so familiar to her. So many nice memory's laid here. The couch were they spend hours talking, and she would be laying in Mike's arms. The table where they used to sit for hours after having dinner, sometimes Mike would light the fireplace. She smiled at the thought of one conversation she remembered pretty well.

Susan: "Thanks for your help with Zach before."  
Mike: "Oh, it's my pleasure. I hope he comes out of this okay. He's a little squirrelly, but he seems like a good kid."  
Susan: "Yeah."

_Mike: "So, how's Julie taking all of this?"  
Susan: "Not well. She accused me of not being a good mother."  
Mike: "You're a great mom."  
Susan: "Well, she was sort of right. After my divorce, I really leaned on her a lot."  
Mike: "Seems natural."  
Susan: "And I still kinda do it. I just want somebody to talk to about all my adult stuff, and she's right there, and she just acts so mature, I forget she's thirteen."  
Mike: "Well the good news is that from now on, if you ever want to talk to somebody about grown-up stuff, you've got me."  
Susan: "Well, I can't talk to you about everything."  
Mike: "Oh?"  
Susan: "What if I want to talk about the big crush I have on the plumber that lives across the street?"  
Mike: "Big crush, huh?"  
Susan: "Oh, yeah."  
Mike: "Well, you'd have to tell me more."  
Susan: "Well, um, he's got a smile that's to die for, and don't get me started on his tattoo." She kissed his hand._

_Susan: "Thanks."_

Mike had always been there for her, back then when she was dealing with Julie, and recently when he wanted to protect her. Even if she didn't see it like that at that time, like when he took on Ron. She was just to stubborn to hear what he actually wanted to say. Susan sighed deeply, maybe if she listened to him then, that afternoon he came by, none of this would have happened.

"Mom?" Julie walked in, seeing her mother standing there in the room. "Are you ok?"

Susan turned around and smiled at her daughter. "Sure, sweetie, I'm fine. I was just thinking about,…better times". Julie walked up to her mom and hugged her. "There will be better times, believe me, Mike will be fine and the both of you will live happily ever after".

An hour later Susan walked into the hospital. She was eager to see how Mike was doing. Today was also the day the would here what the doctor's would do. She walked towards Mike's room. On Mike's cupboard stood a beautiful bouquet of roses. Mike smiled at her.

"He,..what took you so long?" He playfully asked. Susan laughed and walked closer, so she could sit on his bedside. " Seems like someone is feeling better today?"

She leaned forward to kiss him. "Hi", she whispered. He ran his hand through her hair, his eyes full of love.

"I've got something for you", he said, reaching for the bouquet. "Mike, they're beautiful, how did you manage that?" Susan surprisingly asked.

"I've got my connections!" Was all he said. Susan frowned at his words, suddenly remembering something.

"It's that nurse right? The one you were talking to yesterday,..you both stopped talking when I entered the room!" Susan smiled triumphantly. Mike laughed at her face.

"Ok, you win, you're right, I needed some one to help me with this since I'm not really capable of walking out here!"

"So, did you sleep well?" Mike asked. Susan nodded yes, blushing a little. Mike raised his eyebrow. "What?" he said.

"I,..err.., slept in your bed, Julie took the spare room. I just needed to feel you close to me,..so I put on one of your T-shirts", Susan admitted shyly.

Mike smiled at her confession. "And,…did it work?" Susan leaned in close again.

"A little,..I missed your arms around me", she softly answered, kissing him again.

"We will hear from the doctor soon, then we can count the minutes!" Mike mumbled, "You don't now how bad I missed you..".

A firm knock on the door announced the doctor's coming in. "Mr. Delfino? Hi, I'm Dr. Anderson, is saw you yesterday, and this is Dr. Taylor, the best orthopedic surgeon we have". Susan sat down on the chair next to Mike's bed. She looked worried all of a sudden.

"Just tell me right on, is it bad?" Mike asked, his voice sounding hoarse. Both of the doctors grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Ok, I'll be straight with you, we have a slight chance things will work out ok,..but there is some danger to it". Susan took Mike's hand in hers.

"What do you mean, by danger?" Susan carefully asked.

"Mr. Delfino's left leg is severally injured, the bones are broken in several places. To get him mobile again we need to operate, soon,..but.. that's dangerous for someone who just came out of a coma. But…if we wait any longer the chance of him walking again, decreases every day. That's really what it all comes down to".

Mike nervously ran his hand through his hair. "So you're telling me I have to choose between never walking again and a risky operation?" The doctor nodded.

"And how much time do I have,.. to make my decision?" Mike asked.

"Well, as my colleague said, we need to move fast, it's been a week since your accident,..we can't wait much longer. I can operate you tonight,..if you can decide before then".

Susan looked frightened at Mike, who was clearly upset about the news. "We'll leave you alone now,.so you can think things over, I'll be back later today. Please take you're time, we understand it's a tough choice".

The doctors walked out of the room and Mike looked devastated at Susan.

"Well, that's it then, now we know", Mike cynically said. "I can stay a cripple for the rest of my life, or…I might slip back into the coma,..and maybe never wake up".

Susan felt tears well up in her eyes, both options were hard.

"I don't have much choice do I?" Mike spoke out loud.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked. Mike looked at the ring on her finger.

"I can't let you marry a guy who's not able to take care of you!" He replied harshly.

"Mike,..please don't talk like that,..you know I don't care about that! I love you, you! Just for who you are!" Susan stated, as she looked him in the eyes.

"I know, but I couldn't handle it! I wanna take care of you Susan, and Julie, how can that be possible if I can't walk!" Mike turned his head away. "Please, Mike just think about it, I can't lose you again,..not now,.. I just have you back!" Susan sobbed.

Mike turned his head to face her.

"Susan, I need some time to think about it,..alone", he looked at her pleading with his eyes. Susan looked at him in disbelief. Then she got up.

"Ok, I'll give you the time,..but Mike, please know,..I love you for who you are,..but it's you're decision..".

Mike took her hand in his.

"I know you do,..that's why it's so hard. Will you… come back later?"

Susan could only nod yes, as emotion kept her from speaking. She kissed him gently, before she walked out. Mike watched her leave, knowing what ever his choice would be it would affect her more.


	3. Chapter 3

Susan decided to take a walk through the park outside the hospital. After a while she found a bench not far from the entrance and sat down. "How could this be happening", she thought. She was just so happy about Mike waking up, she never realized they still had a long way to go.

"Susan? He, what are you doing here?" A man sat down next to her.

"Orson? Hi,..I guess I could ask you the same thing?" Susan answered.

"I just had a refreshment course here at the hospital, but what about you, nothing bad I hope?"

"It's Mike, you know, my ex-boyfriend? I ran into at the movies? Well we had a date,…but then he got hit by a car,..and now he's in the hospital". Susan explained quickly. Orson could hardly hide the shock on his face.

"You mean he's not dead?" He whispered. Susan looked at him awkwardly.

Realizing what he just said Orson tried to talk his way out of it.

"I mean getting hit by a car, it's amazing that he survived, so…he's here in the hospital?"

Susan nodded yes. "Yes, he needs to have surgery but it's actually kind of dangerous,..but if he doesn't get it, he'll never walk again".

"Hmm, tough choice I guess. Well I need to get to my practice. I have patients waiting for me, good luck!" Orson got up and walked away, feeling angry.

"You got lucky this time, Delfino, but wait until we meet again!"

Susan looked at her watch, an hour had passed after Mike asked her to leave him alone to think. She decided to go back, she had to face it sometime, although she knew what Mike's choice would be.

Mike was anxiously waiting for her to come back. He hated the fact that he hurted her, but he needed the time to think things over rationally. He turned his head, when he heard a sound coming from the doorway. Susan was standing there, leaning against the post.

"Hi,..how long have you been standing there?" He asked. She walked up closer, sitting down on the chair again. "Long enough to see you've made you're choice,..you will go for the surgery right?" Susan swallowed back the tears, she felt welling up.

Mike took her hand and pulled her close, so he could touch her face.

"I know it's hard for you,..but I wouldn't feel good about myself, knowing I didn't try anything possible to get me walking again. Now,..I know there's a risk,.. but the doctor said I have no brain damage or memory loss, which is a good sign. I've got to do this Susan, for me and,.. for you..".

Susan sighed deeply, blinking her eyes rapidly, because she didn't want to cry. Mike could see she was fighting her emotions. A tear trickled down her cheek.

He gently laid his hand on the back of her head, pulling her down to his chest.

"It's ok, Susan,..you can cry,..I know it's hard for you,..but you've got to have faith in our future. Look how far we made it! I know we're mend to be together,..it will be alright", he whispered. Susan buried her face in his shirt, wrapping her arms around his body.

"This is al wrong, I mean,..I should be the one to cheer you up! You're the one that has to have the surgery..", Susan sobbed while Mike stroke her hair.

"It's ok,..I understand,..I know you feel worried, I feel it too, but I have to think positive, I have to believe everything will be ok. You know I want to be able to walk on our wedding day!"

Susan lifted her head and glanced at Mike. Then a smile broke through her tears.

"I almost forgot, we're engaged,. that means we will get married some day!"

Mike smiled at her reaction.

"Unless you wanna be engaged for the rest of your life!"

"No, of course not,..I'm looking forward to our wedding day". Susan reassured him.

"Then why don't you think about that, from now on,..just think of a location, who you wanna invite. Get you're mind on happy things! Forget the worries,..when al of this is over we can start planning!" Mike did his best to sound optimistic. Susan wanted to say something back but the doctor came in.

"So,..Mr. Delfino, I know it's a lot to ask,..but did you manage to make a decision?"

Mike looked at Susan once again, his eyes pleading for her permission. She closed her eyes shortly, then looked at him and nodded yes.

"I will go for the operation", Mike answered, squeezing Susan's hand.

"You are aware of the risks, right?" the doctor looked at Mike, who shook his head.

"Well, than I'll go and prepare everything, you will be operated later tonight. We need you to sign a form, in which you take full responsibility for your choice. Do you have any questions?"

"I do..", came the soft voice of Susan. "Do you have any idea how long this operation will take?" The doctor looked at her.

"It's a pretty standard operation, we need to put some pins in the leg to stabilize it. It's the anesthetic where worried about! But if everything goes ok, it shouldn't take more than two hours".

The doctor left again, and Susan sighed deeply. Two hours would seem like eternity!

Mike saw the restless look in her eyes, and wanted to make her feel better.

"Why don't you just go home? Spend sometime with your friends, play poker or something? There's nothing you can do here while they operate!"

Susan looked astonished at Mike.

"You are nuts if you believe that I'm taking one step out of this hospital, while you're in surgery,..!" She yelled. Mike took her hand again and tried to calm her down.

"Ok, calm down! It was just a suggesting something,..I just don't want you to be all alone". Susan calmed down a little.

"Sorry, I didn'tmean to yell at you,..and I'll be fine", she answered softly. Mike still looked worried. He tried to think of something that would help her.

"Susan,..could you go and get me something to drink? Just ask the nurse down the hallway!" Susan looked at him awkwardly, but got up and left the room.

As soon as she left he reached for the phone at his bedside and dialed Bree's number.

"Bree? Hi, it's Mike,..Yes I'm doing fine thank you,..look I have something to ask you.."

When Susan came back, Mike was smiling. Susan handed him the drink.

Time went really fast, they had been talking and enjoying each others company as much as they could. But finally the nurse came in to say it was time to say goodbye, Mike had to get ready for the surgery.

Susan tried to be strong but she couldn't stop a tear from falling down. She sighed deeply.

Mike was having a hard time too, he tried to be optimistic,..for her,..but inside he was scared. What if the operation would fail, and he'd never be able to walk again. Or worse what if he never… Shaking his head he tried to loose that dreadful thought.

"He, don't be sad, it will be ok, trust me, you just have to believe!" He pulled her in his arms, to hold her once again, to smell her lovely perfume, to kiss those soft lips.

Susan wanted that moment to last forever, but the nurse came in to get Mike ready.

"Try not to worry to much!" Mike pleaded. Susan smiled at him.

I won't,…at least I'll try. You just hold on,..and come back to me", She tried to hold back her emotions. "I love you!" Mike kissed her for the last time.

"I love you too!" He said. Susan turned around and walked out of the room, blinded by the tears in her eyes, not able to look at him again.

"Susan?" She heard a voice call out to her. Susan turned around and there they all were. Her friends had come to stay with her!

"Gabby, Lynette, Bree,…what are you guys doing here?" Susan walked towards them and hugged them all.

"Mike called me", Bree answered. "He didn't want you to be alone". Susan felt the tears well up in her eyes again, she couldn't believe Mike thought of that! Bree wrapped her arm around Susan and guided her along to the cafeteria.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee, it's gonna be a long evening!"

The girls sat down at a free table, after they got coffee. For a while they just sat there, sipping their coffee. Susan couldn't help looking at her watch constantly. Every minute she tried to fill in. Now Mike is rolled in the operating room,..now Mike gets the anesthetic,. now Mike,….

"Susan?" Bree put her hand on Susan's arm, "Susan are you all right?" Susan woke up from her thoughts. "Hmmm,..sorry did you say something?"

"I asked if you're ok. But I guess in these circumstances that's not so easy". Susan tried to smile at her.

"I'm sorry,.. I just can't help thinking of Mike all the time. I just got him back,..what if things go wrong?" She sighed deeply. Gabrielle leaned forward.

"We understand! Don't feel bad about it,..we're just here to support you! So you can do anything you want,..cry, scream,..throw things you name it".

Susan looked around at her friends. They had been through so much together. Her divorce with Karl, Mary Alice's death, Rex dying,…They could always count on each other.

"Just talk normal stuff, I need to think about something else, or I'll lose my mind!" Susan suggested.

Lynette smiled at Susan. "I could tell you the latest news on my kids! If you knew what stunt they pulled yesterday!"

In the mean time the surgery was in full process. The orthopedic surgeon was working on Mike's leg. They were already half way, when all of a sudden the anesthetist looked worried. "His blood pressure is decreasing, we need to hurry, Dr. Taylor. Or else I think he won't come out of this…. I knew this was too soon".

Susan felt a little less worried, talking about other things, had distracted her mind from the surgery for a while. Now they were walking back to the waiting room where they would stay until the surgery was over. Susan sighed deeply when they passed Mike's hospital room. Seeing the empty bed, she couldn't help wondering.

As they sat down to wait, Susan turned her engagement ring around her finger.

"So, did you and Mike discussed wedding plans already?" Gabrielle asked, noticing Susan was touching the ring.

"No,..we didn't", Susan answered. "Mike told me to think about it when he was in surgery,..but I haven't been able to. It feels so weird, I do have faith he comes out of it but what if he doesn't?"

"Sweetie, you have to force yourself too think happy thoughts!" Bree declared. "When Rex was in the hospital, and I didn't know if he would make it, I just started thinking about his favorite meals, all the nice trips we made.."

"Maybe you can tell us when you noticed Mike was still in love with you,..I mean we haven't seen much of each other lately,..unfortunatly. So I'm kinda wondering how you guys went from total silence to engaged!" Lynette said.

Susan glanced at her friends. "you really wanna know?" They all nodded yes, and Susan leaned backwards and started talking.

"You know Mike sort of took on Ron, right?" Again the girls nodded. "Well the next day he came by to apologize. I almost told him what I said to Ron right before the surgery".

Gabby smiled. "Right your famous 'I love Mike'. I still can't believe you actually said that to him!"

"Me neither, well,..now I understand. So Mike seemed different that afternoon, he had that look in his eyes,..". Susan stopped as she remembered how he stared at her.

"That, please take me back look?" Lynette laughed.

"No!" Susan smiled. "But I could see he had changed. A few days before my house was burned, Mike discovered a PI in the bushes next to his house. Edie hired him to spy on Karl. He got some nasty stuff about me and Karl and he was going to tell it to Edie. Mike paid him of and when he came over to tell me that,..he just had this look on his face…".

"Susan! You were the one Karl cheated with!" Gabby exclaimed. Susan glanced at her friends. "He told me they had broken up, and,..I don't know what was wrong with me!" Susan still felt really angry.

"And you say Mike found out about it?" Bree asked. "And he paid that guy off?"

"Yes,…so I stopped by his house later that night, to thank him. And then I sort of confronted him with his feelings", Susan whispered.

"After that, we tried to be friends but I could feel the tension between us when we where together". Lynette smiled when she remembered a talk she and Susan had.

"The thunderbolt, right!" She laughed.

Susan laughed too. "You can say that again! He stopped by for coffee when I just moved in to the trailer, we had a nice talk, and he sort of asked me if I was in for a relationship,..we were about to kiss when Karl showed up".

"So still no kiss?" Gabby curiously asked. Susan's face turned a little red when she thought about that moment.

"He did kiss me, right in front of Karl,…gosh, you should have seen the look on his face", Susan answered. She still got a warm feeling when she thought about that kiss, it came so unexpected, yet it felt so right!

"Mrs. Mayer?" A nurse walked into the waiting room. Susan jumped of her seat, all of a sudden remembering why they were here! Mike's surgery!

"Yes,..how is he? Is he still alive?" Susan spoke the last words so softly, she wasn't sure if the nurse heard them.

"He is in the recovery room now, you can go and see him the doctor is waiting for you there", the nurse answered.

"O my god, it's bad isn't it,..the doctor wouldn't be eating for me if things went right! I can't lose him,.." tears were welling up in her eyes again, her knees shaking.

The girls got up with her, but the nurse wouldn't allow them all to come. "I'm sorry but I can only take Mrs. Mayer with me". Susan sighed deeply, as she followed the nurse.

She took her to a small room,.. and there he was,..laying completely still in a bed. Susan felt like she was watching a rerun from a bad movie.

The doctor walked up to her. "Mrs. Mayer? Please sit down. We didn't mean to scare you, but we need to be honest. The surgery went fine, but,…during the operation Mr. Delfino's blood pressure dropped. Normally that wouldn't be so dangerous, but with his background it might cause some,..let's say problems".

Susan looked shocked at the doctor. "What do you mean by problems?" she managed to ask. The doctor looked at her straight.

"It means, his brains might not get enough oxygen and he might slip back into the c..".

"NO,NO,.." Susan cried out loud. "You can't be telling me this,..he can't go back into a coma, he just can't!"

The nurse handed her a glass of water but Susan shook her head. She didn't need water! She needed Mike to wake up! He promised!

"Look,..I'm not saying he will get in a coma, but if he doesn't wake up from the anesthetic the next half hour,..I'm afraid that he will. I'm sorry, there's nothing we could do to prevent this, let's just hope he will wake up. You can stay with him, maybe talk to him, try to get a reaction", the doctor got up again.

Susan felt numb as she walked to Mike's bed. A tear trickled down her cheek as she sat down and took Mike's hand. She stroke his face with the other.

"Mike, please, you've got to come back, you promised! You know I need you,..we have so much to look forward to".

Every five minutes a nurse would come in to check up on Mike. They would ask her if he'd reacted but every time she had to say no, Mike still wasn't responding,… and time was going by. Susan looked on the clock, the thirty minutes were almost over. She had to take a deep breath to prevent herself from panicking.

She looked at Mike again, still holding his hand.

"Mike,..please,..if you can hear me just squeeze my hand,..let me know that you're still hanging in there!" Susan whispered through her tears. Another nurse came in, and Susan was distracted by it, so she first didn't realize what she felt. Then her eyes grew big,..did she just felt Mike move his hand?


	4. Chapter 4

Susan thought she was dreaming, but then she felt it again. A little squeeze in her hand!

She looked down at their intertwined hands and saw Mike's fingers move a little.

"Mike,..Mike I'm here,..just wake up, I know you can do it," Susan whispered. She looked at his face and saw his eyelids move, blinking at the light. Then his eyes slowly opened and he looked at her, very sleepy still.

"Hi", he rasped, his throat still sore from the breathing device. Susan couldn't help it, but again tears filled her eyes. He had come back to her! Now everything was just fine, they could finally start thinking about the future. Although Susan knew there was still a long way to go.

She touched Mike's cheek, he was still not very alert, but his eyes were open and he was looking at her. The nurse entered the room again, and when she saw Mike had his eyes open she laid her hand on Susan's shoulder. "He did it again, huh. I'm so happy for you! Any one could see how much you love each other!"

Susan stepped aside to give the nurse more room to do a quick examination on Mike.

"Everything looks normal, his heartbeat is strong, his blood pressure is ok again.

He may seem a little sleepy, but that's normal after a narcosis". The nurse walked out leaving them alone again.

"Susan?" Mike whispered, reaching for her hand. She grabbed his hand, softly placing a kiss on it.

"Yes?" she asked. Mike smiled as he felt the ring on her finger.

"I didn't dream it, right? We are still engaged!" He smiled. Susan laughed at his question.

"Yes we are! Don't think you can get rid of me know! You're stuck with me", she replied.

"I wouldn't want to get rid of you", Mike answered, getting more awake. He tried to sit up a little but the cast on his leg stopped him from moving.

"He, I think it's best if you laid down for a while", Susan worriedly said. "You really scared me just now".

Mike gently touched her face. "I'm sorry, I've been doing that a lot to you lately, haven't

I! But from now on things can only get better!" He pulled her close, and kissed her so gently, Susan started to feel weak inside. Gosh she loved him so much!

Mike had to be transported back to his room, and the doctor would also come by. Susan decided to go to her friends in the meantime, they still didn't know that Mike was ok.

The girls immediately jumped up when Susan walked into the waiting room.

"From the looks on your face, I can tell Mike is ok, right!" Bree asked.

Susan sat down with them. "He is now but I've been so scared! He almost went back into the coma because his blood pressure got so low,..and he wouldn't coma out of the narcosis. But he finally did,..so we have good hope everything will be fine!"

Susan took a deep breath, as if she could finally believe she and Mike had a future.

"We're so happy for you", Lynette said. "Do they know anything about Mike's leg? Will he be able to walk again?" Susan looked a little worried at Lynette's question.

"The doctor is hopeful, but he can't promises anything. Mike will need intensive therapy, and then they think it might be ok. I really hope so,..not for me, I love him anyway,..but for him! It means so much to him, I hope he can be patient!"

"He will not have another choice, I guess", Gabby said. "So, is there anything we can do for you right now?" Susan hugged her friends warmly.

"You've done so much already, I don't know how to thank you!" She said. "I think I can see Mike for a little while and then I go home". She blushed as she called Mike's house home. Her friends laughed at her shy look.

"It's ok Susan!" Lynette smiled, "I'm glad you feel at home, it's better then that trailer!" They all got up and walked out. The girls went back home and Susan walked down the hall way to Mike's room.

The doctor was talking to Mike when she walked in. "Hi", she said to both of them.

"Hello, Mrs. Mayer, I was just explaining the healing process to your fiancé".

Mike winked at Susan, being called her fiancé, it made it sound so official.

"You will need intensive therapy, for at least 4 weeks, and after that, we will have a pretty good vision on weather you will be able to walk normal again. So, if you have a good night,..I think we can release you tomorrow afternoon, if some adjustments can be made at your home". Susan looked happy at Mike.

"That would be great, doctor, I really want to go home!" Mike answered, glancing at Susan. "We'll see how you feel in the morning. I'm hopeful for the recovery of your leg, just keep your rest! Your body went to a trauma, you need to give it time!" The doctor shook their hands and walked out of the room.

Mike took a deep breath, and looked at Susan.

"I can't wait to go home! It feels even more like home to me, now that I know you will be there!" Susan sat down on the side of his bed.

"Who says I'll be staying there? Maybe I'll move back to my trailer!" She teased him.

Mike smiled, and pulled her close.

"I think I know a way to convince you!" He whispered before he started to kiss her.

Susan moved her hands to his face, running her fingers through his hair. Reluctantly she pulled back. "I think I should let you go to sleep now, it's getting late. I'll go home and prepare things for your homecoming", she kissed him once more.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms again, I sleep so much better when you're near", Mike answered. "Me too", Susan whispered, touching his cheek. "But the doctor said to take it easy, so don't get your hopes high up!" She teased him. Mike smiled and answered her softly: "I think he was talking about walking, but he did say I require lot's of bed rest!"

Susan moved of the bed, laughing. "You do have a nice way to twist things! Just make sure you're better in the morning, and he will release you! I'll be here around 10 AM."

Kissing him for the last time, she walked towards the door.

"I love you", she whispered. "I love you too!" Mike answered softly, "See you tomorrow, sweet dreams!"

Susan arrived at Mike's house, surprised to see the lights still on. As she entered the house she saw Julie was sleeping on the couch. Susan smiled at the sight of her daughter. She walked towards her an gently shook her shoulder.

"Julie?..It's me,..wake up, sweetie". Julie moaned and opened her eyes.  
"Hi mom,..how's Mike? Mrs. Van de Kamp told me everything is going to be ok?" Julie sat up straight.

Susan sighed in relief as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Yes, he is probably going to be fine, the surgery went well, and he might be coming home tomorrow!" Julie hugged her mom.

"That's great news! I'm so happy for you mom!..Were you,..scared?" she carefully asked.

"Yes,… I was", Susan honestly answered, thinking about that horrible half hour she sat next to Mike, not knowing if he would come out of it. "But he's fine now, everything is fine now!"

Julie smiled at her mom's happiness. She knew how much she loved Mike.

"I think we should plan something nice for Mike when he comes home tomorrow!" Julie suggested. Smiling brightly she thought of something great.

"Mom, why don't you arrange a romantic dinner tomorrow, to make up for the other one?" Susan looked amazed at her daughter. What did she do to deserve her?

"Julie, that sounds great! You're the best daughter I have!" Susan exclaimed.

Julie laughed. "I'm the only daughter you have! But I think you deserve it!"

"Thanks,..that really means a lot to me!" Susan said warmly. "Now, how about we go to bed? It seems we'll be pretty busy tomorrow!" The both of them walked upstairs, looking forward to a new day.

* * *

Mike woke up in the middle of the night. Breathing heavily, sweat on his forehead. He

dreamed about the accident again. Feeling the pain, and fear. He tried to see the face of the person who hit him, but it was to dark. All he could see where two bright lights coming right at him.

He moved up a little and took a zip from the water standing in his cabinet. He really wanted to go home. Sleeping in his own bed, and even better with Susan in his arms again. He turned on his side, he had to try to get some sleep. More than anything he wanted to go home tomorrow and he needed to be better.

A few miles further Susan couldn't sleep either. Looking at the empty pillow next to her. She couldn't wait until Mike would lay there again, looking at her lovingly with his blue eyes. She had been planning their romantic evening before she went to bed. The red dress she wore that night was hanging on Mike's closet.

Julie was going to stay at a friends house, so they would have the house to their selves.

Funny how fast things had changed. A few weeks ago she felt so unhappy. Every time she looked over at Mike's house she wanted to run over and tell him how she felt. But she was to scared, she couldn't take another rejection from him, it would break her heart.

And so she decided to suffer silently, until that day he paid of the PI. That was when she first realized he had feelings for her. Putting all the pieces together. When he came to the hospital, 'rescuing' her from Ron, and protecting her from Edie. She sighed deeply. She was so lucky to meet Mike the first time, she never thought there would be a second time around.

The next morning Susan and Julie started preparing things for Mike's home coming. The little lights Susan used before, were hanging on Mike's veranda. At 10AM Susan drove to the hospital to visit Mike. He was waiting for her sitting in a chair at the window.

"He, you're out of bed!" Susan said as she kissed him. Mike held her close, breathing in her perfume.

"Yeah the nurse thought it would be good for me to get out, I need to start practicing!" Mike answered. Susan took a chair and placed it next to Mike's.

"So did they say anything about you going home?" Susan asked, taking Mike's hand.

"No I haven't seen a doctor yet, but I think there's a good chance!" Mike answered.

"Good, because I'm counting on it! I've been making arrangements for a little party!" Susan answered. Mike looked astonished at her.

"Susan, please you know I hate surprise party's,.. don't tell me you arranged that! I just want a nice quite evening with the two of us and.." Mike looked at Susan who couldn't hide her smile. She laughed at his face, until Mike was laughing with her.

"I can see things are getting better here!" The doctor walked in. " Well I think I can add something to the joy, we will release you this afternoon!" Mike squeezed Susan's hand. She smiled back at him.

"That's great news doctor!" Mike said. "I really want to go home!"

"I can see why!" The doctor grinned. "I'll be back later to do some tests and you can be picked up around 6 PM".

Susan hugged Mike. "O my god this is great news!" She kissed him softly.

"So I guess the surprise party was just a joke?" Mike laughed. "Of course it was! You don't think I will share you the first night you're home! You won't get out of the house for the next few days!" Mike kissed her again, looking forward to more.

Susan left the hospital. There was no point in waiting, and besides she had tons of things to arrange for the dinner. She picked up some beautiful flowers, got some food at the catering. She couldn't wait for that moment she and Mike would finally be together. Too bad he wouldn't be able to dance, but hey, that would be something to look forward to!

Julie left her a note, she had already gone to her friends house, they wanted to go to the mall. Susan put on the cd-player while she prepared the table. Then she got upstairs to take a nice long bath, and to get dressed.

In the mean time Mike had his last examination, and he practiced walking on crutches. He had thought of his own surprise for Susan. He couldn't wait to see her face. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms, with no hospital bed or nurse to get in there way.

Susan walked downstairs, all dressed up, feeling nervous and happy at the same time. She put on the lights outside and looked outside. A cab stopped in front of the neighbors house. Susan looked at the clock, she should go and pick up Mike. She grabbed her keys and walked a side to mike's driveway, where her car stood.

"Susan", she heard a familiar voice call out. She turned around and there was Mike! He was walking towards her, on crutches, but he was here! Susan ran towards him.

"Mike! O my god, what are you doing here!" She cried out. He opened his arms and she threw herself in his embrace.

"This is my surprise for you", Mike whispered in her hair. "I wanted to arrive by myself. Just as I had planned when you invited me to that romantic dinner". She looked at his face. "Well it worked I never expected you to arrive like this. Can you get up the steps?" Mike nodded yes and followed Susan up to his veranda.

For a moment they stood still under the little twinkling lights. Mike gently touched her cheek. "You look beautiful", he whispered, kissing her softly. They entered the house. Mike looked amazed at the romantic setting. Then he looked at Susan, realizing what she did. "You made another romantic dinner? Because I kinda missed the other one!" He kissed her again.

Susan looked at him, seeing his emotion. "It's ok, Mike, it wasn't your fault,. and besides you're here now", she hoarsely answered. "Please sit down you need to rest". Susan light the candles and put a soft music on. They had dinner. Their hands intertwined at the table, their eyes fixed upon the others face, both absorbing the other.. They both could feel the tension growing.

"I'm sorry I'm not very mobile. I would love to dance with you right now, feel you close.." Mike huskily said. Susan took a deep breath, she didn't trust her own legs that much either, when he looked at her like that.

"It's,..ok, we can dance the rest of our lives if we want to", she answered softly, getting up.

"Do you think you can make it upstairs?" She whispered bending towards him. He placed his hand at the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Nothing can keep me down here", he said hoarsely. "I want you so much Susan,..you have no idea". Susan kissed him hungrily.

"I think I come pretty close,..being alone in your bed for so many nights.."

Mike got up from his seat and moved towards the stairs. Skillfully he got up the stairs while Susan followed him. Entering his bedroom he turned towards Susan. He sat down on the bed, pulling her close to him. Hungrily he kissed her, allowing the passion to come out, he with held for so long. Susan immediately reacted.

Moving her hands to his face, running her fingers through his hair.

Mike felt a spark go through his body at the tender touch and glanced at her softly before joining their lips together again. Susan shivered at the touch of his hands, rubbing her back. She longed for him for such a long time.

Mike moved his hands towards the top of her dress, slowly lowering the straps over her shoulders, kissing every bit of skin that was revealed. Susan moaned at his touch, rubbing her fingers through his hair. He moved his way up again, kissing her lips softly.

She began to unbutton his shirt, eager to see his firm chest. Mike's hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down.

"Mike," came the breathless plea from her lips as his hands slid up her back. He unhooked her bra, removing it quickly. He gazed at the sight of her breasts, breathing heavily. "Gosh, you are so beautiful.." he whispered before he gently rolled them on the bed, carefully moving himself on top.

"Mike?" Susan softly spoke. "Are you sure you're up to this, I mean,..I can wait,..if it hurts or something?" Mike looked her in the eyes, she could see his passion. "It would hurt me more…if we didn't make love", he whispered. "I need you so much! I'll be fine,.." Reassured by his answer, Susan pulled him close again. He kissed her neck moving lower to her breasts.

Susan gasped as his tong played with her skin: "Hmm,..Mike..". He removed her dress, throwing it aside on the floor. He smiled at her. "I think I need some help with my pants", he said turning the both of them around. Susan started to open his pants, slowly sliding it down over the cast. She got a twinkle in her eyes as she said: "I think we can remove this one as well", pulling of his boxers too.

Mike moved so he was on top again, one hand reaching for her panties. He stroke alongside it with his fingers, feeling her body react at his touch. Susan arched of the bed, as his hand moved to her inner thigh. "Mike,..I need you.." she grasped. He finally removed her panties. Mike moved his lips from her breasts to placing open-mouthed kisses along her stomach gently nipping at the sweet flesh.

He moved back towards her lips joining their lips together. Moving her legs she tightened them around his waist. Their naked flesh rubbed together, as the passion was growing. "Mike,..I need you now.." Susan sighed loudly. He kissed her softly before giving into her please and joining their bodies together. His thrusts quickened with each moan and sigh that escaped from her delicate lips. Eventually he joined Susan in his climax, collapsing onto the bed beside her.

Susan snuggled into his embrace, breathing a sigh of contentment. Mike's hand stroking her back, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm so glad to be with you again,..you have no idea how much I missed you",. He spoke emotionally. Susan lifted her head so she could look in his eyes. "I think I can.., I've missed you too, ..so much it hurt", kissing his lips once again. "I'm never gonna let you go again!" Mike stated, as he pulled her even closer. "Nothing will come between us now", he whispered as sleep finally came over them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Susan woke up in the middle of the night. Mike was breathing heavily and moving his head back and forth. She could see he was having a bad dream, so she tried to wake him up.

"Mike,..Mike..wake up,..you're having a bad dream", she softly said, shaking his arm. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking around trying to remember where he was. Seeing Susan made him smile in relief.

He took a deep breath, wiping the sweat of his forehead, before he smiled at her again.

"I was having a bad dream, wasn't I ?" Susan nodded yes, stroking his face with her hand.

"You really… had me worried there ..for a second. What where you dreaming about? Was it the accident?" she asked.

Mike tried to sit up straight, so he could look at Susan. His face had a painful expression, when he finally said something.

"Yes,..I've been having this 'dream' for some nights now,…I want to cross the street,..I'm looking at the ring,..and the next thing I see,.. are these big lights coming straight at me,…and then all I feel is pain".

Susan felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this again and again,..maybe it will help if you talk about it?" She suggested.

"What is there to talk about? I have no idea what happened! The only thing I keep thinking is… that this was no accident!" Mike answered.

Susan's eyes grew big. "You mean, you think someone did this to you,.. on purpose?" she looked shocked.

"Who would want to do something like that to you?..I mean you don't have any enemies do you?" Mike ran his hand through his hair.

"I would say Paul is not to fond of me, but he's in jail so…, that leave's him out,.." he sighed.

"It's just,..all I can remember is that I looked both ways, before I crossed the street, and all of a sudden this car came straight at me,…and I don't recall hearing any sound of brakes.

The doctors said the car hit me at full speed, they could tell from my bruises. And the police said it was a hit and run,..there was no sign of any car". Mike looked at Susan.

"How long have you been thinking this way?" She asked. "Did you tell the police?"

Mike shook his head. "No,..what's the point,..I'm still alive,..so it's no murder case!" He shrugged his shoulders. Susan took his head in her hands.

"Don't speak like that,..please Mike,..I'm so grateful you're still alive! We will work things out,..and maybe they will find the person who did it! But you can't let this ruin your life,..our life!" she said emotionally.

Mike pulled her close in his arms. "I'm sorry,..I didn't mean to upset you!" he softly spoke, stroking her hair.

"I will try to let it go,..if it upsets you to much". Mike lifted her face, so he could look her in the eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you again, Susan,.." he kissed her so gently, Susan forgot what they were talking about. She kissed him back with all the love she had.

"I love you Mike,..", she whispered nestling in his arms. "I love you too, Susan,..try to get some sleep,..I can be a demanding patient!" Susan smiled and put her head down on his chest, feeling his arms around her, she finally fell asleep again.

The next morning Susan woke up, looking at Mike, who was still a sleep. She decided to go and make them some breakfast. Carefully, trying not to wake him, she moved of the bed, putting on his shirt. She walked downstairs, and looked in the fridge for something eatable she could use.

Being in Mike's kitchen she thought of everything Mike said the other night. Could he be right? She shook her head, as to get rid of these nasty thoughts. They were going to have a great day! Julie would be back later that afternoon, and until then she would just want to enjoy spending time with Mike.

She had finished breakfast in the meantime, putting it on a tray. Quietly she walked upstairs again, looking in the bedroom to find Mike still asleep. He looked so adorable, his hair messed up, the stubble on his cheeks, his hand above his head. She put the tray on the cupboard and climbed on the bed.

She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Running her hand over his chest, leaning her head on one hand, she watched him open his eyes. He blinked his eyes a few times, still feeling sleepy. "He", he warmly greeted her, reaching for her face with his hand.

He pulled her close, and gave her long, lazy kiss. Susan moaned at his touch, his lips softly caressing hers.

"Morning", she finally said, her head still close to his. "Did you sleep well,..the rest of the night?" Mike nodded yes. He moved himself up a little, seeing the tray on the cupboard, he raised his eyebrows.

"You made breakfast?" he asked. Susan smiled at him.

"I told you I would be a great nurse! Now does my patient think, he can eat by himself,..or does he need to be fed?" she playfully asked.

"Well I do believe, my arm really hurts this morning, nurse,..so if you could just help me a little?" Mike played along. Susan grinned and took a piece of the waffle she made.

She put it in his mouth, his hands reaching for hers, holding on to it and licking her fingers.

"That tastes so good", he mumbled. "But,..there is something else I want more", he suggestively said. Susan lowered herself on the bed.

"And what might that be?" she whispered. Mike didn't need words to point it out to her. As he placed his hand on the back of her head, she smiled.

An hour later Susan walked down, Mike following slowly after her, with his crutches. As he sat down on the couch, Susan could see his face distort in pain.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried. Mike forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's just when I 'walk' my leg hurts,..but it will be fine once I put it up high".

"You just sit there, and call when you need anything", Susan said walking back to the kitchen. "Err, Susan?" Mike yelled after her. Susan put her head around the corner.

"Yes?" she asked. "I need something!" Mike grinned. Susan walked up to him.

"What do you want?" Susan looked at him.

"I need a kiss!" He smiled. Susan acted as if she was shocked by that.

"You let me come out of the kitchen for that!" She played angry. Mike nodded yes and pleaded with his eyes, holding his head aside. "Hmm, us nurses shouldn't let ourselves being seduced by our patients,…but maybe I can make an exception this time", she replied.

She bended down and gave him a sweet kiss. Then she walked back to the kitchen.

"He..," Mike protested. "That's all?" Susan laughed at his face.

"Look I have more to do than kissing patients all day! Get used to it!" she quickly duck down for the pillow he threw at her.

"Watch it! You don't know what we do to difficult patients!" she grinned.

"So what time is your therapy appointment?" She yelled out of the kitchen.

Mike sighed deeply. "At 1PM,…", he answered. "Err,.. Susan,..?" he asked.

"Yes?" she looked at him. "I,..err,..I hope you don't take this the wrong way,..but I wanna go to therapy alone…" Mike hesitated.

Susan raised her eyebrows, feeling a little bit strange.

"Will you explain why?" she asked. Mike glanced at her, taking a deep breath.

"This may sound weird,..but I just don't want you to see me like that. I mean all clumsy and helpless,.." Susan walked over to him and kneeled in front of the couch.

"Mike,..I don't think you're clumsy,..you just had an accident,..but if that's what you want, it's ok,..I'll drive you and pick you up when you're ready".

Mike gently touched her face. "Thanks,..for understanding,..". Susan kissed him softly.

"So,..would you like some coffee?" She asked getting up again.

"Yes,..coffee would be great", Mike answered. Watching Susan walking away, he thought how lucky he was, finding someone like Susan, she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Susan had dropped Mike of at the hospital, where he had an appointment with the physiotherapist. She watched him as he went in, struggling with his crutches. She knew he hated it, being independent, not able to take care of things himself. She didn't want him to know it had hurt her a little, when he said he didn't want her to be there, when he was in therapy.

Why was he embarrassed with her? She had seen him stumble around the house, what would be the difference? She decided to get her mind of things and drove to town. Walking into their favorite Italian restaurant for a nice cappuccino, she saw two familiar faces.

Bree and Orson were having lunch together. Susan raised her eyebrows at the sight of these two sitting together. When did they started to be friends? She walked up to the both of them.

"Hi, guys", she spoke lightly. "What are you two doing here? Did I miss something?"

Bree looked a little startled by Susan's sudden appearance, but Orson smiled and got up to get an extra chair.

"Susan, so nice to see you,…will you join us?" He asked.

"O,.no,..I don't want to interrupt anything, I just came here to get some coffee", Susan hesitated.

"O, come on Susan, it will be nice and you're not interrupting anything,..Orson and I were just having lunch!" Bree smiled.

Susan shrugged her shoulders and sat down in the chair Orson had grabbed.

The waiter came and Orson ordered a cappuccino for her.

"So how's Mike doing?" Bree asked. A soft glow came upon Susan's face.

"He's doing great,..he's so happy to be home again!" She totally forgot about Orson's presence and started telling Bree about the romantic dinner she made and what a lovely evening they had. She was about to tell how great their night was when she realized Orson was there too, and her face turned red.

"O, Orson,..I'm sorry,..I must be boring you to death with this girl talk!" Susan apologized.

"No,.not at all", Orson grinned politely. But inside he was building up more anger. Why wasn't he dead, like he deserved? Why was he still happy, while his own….

"I'm sorry what?" Orson turned to Bree who apparently asked him something.

"I asked you what time you have to get back to you practice,..is everything ok?" Bree asked worried. Orson smiled at her, banning the thoughts out of his mind.

"Actually I need to get back now", he said looking at his watch.

"I'll go and pay the bill". He got up, and walked to the bar. Susan bended over to Bree.

"So…? What's going on between you two?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing much,..we're just friends. I met him in the clinic, he was visiting some woman there, and when I 'escaped' he came to visit me. Actually it was the day after Mike's accident", Bree answered.

Susan wanted to ask more but Orson came back to their table.

"So are you ladies ready to go?" He asked. Bree and Susan got up.

"Do you need a ride home?" Orson asked Susan.

"No thanks, I'm gonna pick up Mike, his therapy session will be almost over by now,..but thanks anyway. So,..thanks again for the coffee,..and maybe you and Bree could come and have dinner with us?" Susan looked at the both of them.

Before Bree could answer, Orson cut her off.

"NO!" He shouted, but seeing their shocked faces he tried to soften it. "I have a congress the next week, so I can't", he smiled apologizing. "And I'm really busy the weeks after that too, so I don't think I can make it!"

"O,..err,..ok, I understand", Susan answered, still looking surprised by Orson's reaction.

"Maybe when you're not so busy, we can make an appointment then?"

"Maybe,..we'll see. Bree are you ready? We really need to go", Orson said to Bree.

Susan watch her friends walk out of the restaurant, and looked at her watch. She smiled. Mike would be ready now, she missed him. She loved the fact that she could finally admit that to herself again, a feeling she had been trying to ignore for so long. Months in which she would see Mike coming home,… and all she ever wanted,. was run up to him and wrap her arms around him.

She drove to the hospital, and saw that Mike was waiting outside for her. She got out of the car and hugged him for a second.

"Hmmm, it feels so good to do that!" Susan said smiling at Mike.

"Really? I bet this feels even better!" Mike answered, leaning forward giving her a long, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes Susan slightly pulled away.

"I think people will be staring at us!" She said. Mike shrugged his shoulders.

Susan helped him walk to the car.

"So how was therapy?" She asked when she sat down in the drivers seat.

"Ok", Mike said, looking out of the window.

Susan wanted to ask what was wrong, but she thought it would be better if Mike brought it up himself.

"So, I ran into Bree and Orson just now", she said to change the subject.

"O? ..as in they were together?" Mike reacted surprised. Susan nodded yes.

"I don't know what it is with Orson,..I keep thinking I know him from something", Mike said. Susan looked stunned.

"You think you know Orson? I thought you met him for the first time at the movie theater?" Mike ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but when I went to see him for my chipped tooth, I told him he looked familiar to me,..but he denied it".

"Maybe your just confusing him with someone else?" Susan asked, parking on the driveway. Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe,..so what shall we do tonight?" He changed the subject.

"Hmmm,..we could watch a movie?" Susan suggested, helping Mike get out of the car.

"Sounds great!" Mike answered. "I have a really good Hitchcock-DVD I know you'll love!" He smiled at her.

"Ha,..verry funny!" Susan laughed cynically, "We'll see about that! You don't want to be awake the whole night because of all the nightmares I will have!"

"Hmm,..well if that means I have to comfort you until you relax again, I wouldn't mind,…I know a very good way to get you relaxed again!" He winked at her.

"I believe that's all you think of these days!" Susan pinched him playfully.

"But if you really want to get me in the right mood I think we need a romantic movie! So the choice is up to you!"

She laughed running into the house, followed by Mike, shaking his head.

Later that evening Susan was nestled in Mike's arms. He had his leg up on the table, while she leaned against his chest, her legs stretched on the couch. She had won the movie battle and they were watching a romantic movie.

"O,..I love the way he proposed to her", Susan said. She waited for Mike's reaction, but when he didn't respond she lifted her head.

"Mike?...Are you ok?" She asked, touching his face.

"Hmm,…what?" Mike awoke from his thoughts.

"I was asking you something about the movie,..but I think you haven't seen much of it! What's wrong Mike?" Susan softly asked. Mike sighed deeply.

"I don't want to bother you,..and ruin the evening.." He answered, looking away.

Susan turned herself around so she could fully face Mike.

"What are you talking about? You can tell me anything,.. you know that! If something's bothering you,..I want to know,..maybe I can help".

Mike ran his hand through her hair.

"It's just…, I hate this,..being weak, not able to take care of you. What if my leg doesn't heal? And I can't walk normally again, maybe I can't work anymore,..what than? I'd only be a burden to you!"

Susan felt a tear trickle down her cheek, at his heartbreaking words.

"Don't you know me by know?" She whispered hoarsely. "Don't you know that you are what matters to me? YOU,..not what you do for a living,..or the fact that you can walk!"

Mike gently whipped the tear of her cheek with his thumb.

"I do…," He whispered so soft she could hardly hear it. "I just don't know if I can live with myself!"

"Walking doesn't make you a better person!" Susan stated.

"I love you for who you are,..inside..". She took his head in her hands.

"We will make it through this Mike! But you've got to have faith! Faith in me,..I will never leave you again Mike,..remember that!"

"I will,..I don't doubt you,..it's just me,..I don't know if I can settle with anything less than walking again", Mike sighed. All of a sudden Susan got up, Mike looked surprised.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?"

Susan smiled at him.

"Just wait a minute,..you'll see!" She ran upstairs and was holding something in her hand when she came back.

She sat down on the floor next to his leg.

"Now close you're eyes!" She said. After a few minutes she told him to open them again.

He looked at his cast, seeing a big heart drawn upon it. He laughed when he saw the text on it.

I will love you no matter what, every step of the way!

Mike held out his hand, pulling Susan close to his chest.

"you're just,…so amazing! That's why I love you so much, you always seem to know the right thing to do!...Thanks Susan,…I'm glad I told you,..", he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks have gone by…

Chapter 6

"Susan,..finally!" Lynette widely opened the door. "We almost thought you wouldn't make it!"

Susan smiled at her impatient friend, took of her coat and walked into the kitchen were the other girls were gathered around the kitchen table.

"Hi, guys..sorry it took me so long,..but Mike needed my help to,..ehh,..put on his pants!" Susan took a seat, hiding the fact that her face was turning red.

Yeah right,..I think you mean taking his pants off!" Gabby replied firmly.

"Gabby!" Bree looked shocked.

"Well it's true,.isn't it Susan?" Gabrielle looked triumphantly at her friend.

"Well, sort of,..ok you're right,..but I couldn't say that right away now could I", Susan blushed.

"Ok I think we better start planning, we have a lot of work to do!" Bree sat up straight handing out papers to everyone. "First we need to pick a location!"

Susan looked awkwardly at the others.

"Ehh,..sorry but I'm probably missing something here, I thought we were playing poker?..what do we need a location for?"

"Our girls weekend!" Lynette shrieked. "Please don't tell me you forgot about it!"

Gabby put her arm around Lynette's shoulder.

"Poor Lynette here is counting the days for months now!" She smiled. "She 's been dying for a weekend without kids!"

Susan leaned back in her chair, her hands in front of her face.

"O my god,..the weekend,..how could I've forgotten about that! But guys I'm sorry,.. I can't go,.not now, you know with Mike and all. He really needs my help sometimes and..".

Bree put her hand on Susan's arm.

"We won't go if you don't come,.we just plan it a few weeks later!" She stated.

"No,..I don't want to ruin your plans,..you've all made arrangements already, you should just go without me!" Susan replied firmly.

"I will call Mike and ask him what he thinks!" Gabrielle got up and grabbed her cell phone. Before Susan could stop her she was already talking to him.

"He wants to talk to you!" Gabby handed the phone to Susan.

"Mike.?" She asked. "But,..what if,..and who should,..but,….ok, are you sure?..I love you too,..see you in a while,..bye!"

All the girls looked at Susan waiting for her to speak up.

"I guess I'm coming after all!" She finally said.

A week later Susan came down the stairs with her suitcase. Mike was sitting on the couch, looking stunned at the suitcase.

"Are you sure you'll be gone for three days?" He grinned. "You're not moving out are you? Did you find another guy to live with?"

Susan sat down on his lap.

"I wouldn't dream of it,..you're stuck with me,..for the rest of your life!" She kissed him sweetly. Mike smiled painfully.

"Are you sure you wanna spend the rest of your life with some cripple guy?" He said cynically. Susan looked at him painfully.

"Mike..", She sighed, "We've talked about that,..you don't know if you will be like this forever and even if you are,..I don't care! Please just believe me,..I don't want you to think so little of yourself like that every time".

Mike ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry,..you're right.." He answered kissing her soflty. "I will try to stay positive".

Susan moved of his lap. " I have to go now..", she said looking sadly. "I will miss you!"

Mike got up from the couch.

"I'll miss you too! But you have fun,..and don't worry about me,..I'll be fine!"

Susan walked to the door, picking up her suitcase. Mike followed her outside, both walking over to Lynette's who was driving.

"He guys!" Lynette said. "Wow Susan,..only one suitcase? Gabby had three!"

"Are you serious?" Mike asked. Lynette shook her head.

"No,..but I had to convince her that three dresses would be more than enough!"

They all laughed.

Bree already got in the car with Gabby. Tom came out to help Lynette put the last suitcases in.

"He Mike! How are ya?" Tom asked. "If you ever need help I'll be glad to drive you or get you anything from the store!"

"Thanks Tom!" Mike replied, wrapping an arm around Susan's waist. "But Susan got me enough groceries until Christmas,.. so I think I'll be fine!"

"He!" Susan playfully hit his chest. "It was the least I could do,..I still feel a bit guilty!"

"Well don't! I'm gonna be fine!" Mike reassured her again.

"Ok,..are we ready to go?" Lynette shut the trunk.

Susan hugged Mike real tight. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" She whispered.

"I'll miss you too! But you will be back in three days,..we'll make up for all the lost time then!" Mike grinned.

They kissed once more, until Lynette honked. "Ok,..ok I'm coming!" Susan shouted.

"Bye!" she touched Mike's face one last time, and then got in the car.

Tom and Mike looked as the car drove off.

"So I guess it's just us guys now!" Tom smiled.

"I guess so", Mike replied. "Eh,..Tom,.can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Tom looked at Mike.

"Well, I'm kinda planning a surprise for Susan, but I need your help. Could you drive me to the hospital tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"Of course," Tom answered. "..You have an appointment with your therapist?"

"Eh,..yeah something like that", Mike replied. "I need to be there at 9 AM".

The girls arrived at their hotel. Lynette and Susan were sharing a room. They put their suitcases on the beds to unpack. Susan opened hers.

"O my god", she whispered, biting her bottom lip in a futile attempt to stop her tears.

"What is it?" Lynette asked worried.

"I,..Mike put something in my suitcase..", Susan answered taking out a T-shirt. A little note tumbled out. Susan picked it up, holding the shirt against her chest.

"_Dear Susan, you've arrived at the hotel by now, I thought I should give you one of my shirts to sleep in,..I'm thinking of you every minute! Sweet Dreams! Love Mike"_

The tears she tried to hold back now rolled across her cheeks. Lynette put her arm around Susan's shoulder.

"He's just so sweet!" Susan sobbed. "I hope he doesn't miss this one!" She pulled out another t-shirt from under her clothes.

"You also took a T-shirt of him with you?" Lynette laughed. "So now you can choose which one you want to sleep in!" The both of them laughed and continued unpacking.

The next morning Tom picked Mike up at 9Am.

"Why do you have a bag with you?" Tom asked. Mike looked startled.

"O,.err,..I need to change for the therapy!" he answered quickly. Tom looked at him awkwardly. Mike sighed deeply.

"Ok,..I'll tell you,..guess I'm a bad liar!" Mike grinned. "But you have to promise, you won't tell Susan".

The girls we're having a lot of fun, they went shopping, spend a day at a spa and ate in fancy restaurants. On their last night they went to the casino.

"Gosh,..I'm really tired!" Lynette sighed, falling on the bed. Susan smiled and laid back too.

"I wonder how Tom feels about the money I've won!" Lynette looked at Susan. "Susan?"

"Huh,..O,..Sorry Lynette", Susan said absently. "What we're you saying?"

"Susan,..are you ok?" Lynette got up, looking at Susan. "Are you still worrying about the fact Mike didn't answer the phone?"

Susan nodded her head, and took a deep breath.

"But we called Tom, and he told you Mike was fine! His phone was broken! Maybe they have fixed it by now,..and you will see Mike tomorrow anyway! He's fine Susan,.really! Otherwise Tom would have told me!"

Lynette got of the bed. "Now come on, let's go to bed! It's really late and you don't want Mike to see you all tired and worn out?"

"So we have everything?" Bree checked again. "Ok then,..let's go home!"

They were chatting the whole way. When they almost entered Fairview Lynette called Tom.

"Hi honey, yeah we're almost there,..ok see you soon!" Susan looked awkwardly at Lynette.

"Why did you call Tom?" she asked. Lynette quickly looked at the other girls.

"O,..I wanted him to make us some coffee!" She answered.

Susan had no time to think about it, because they drove up Wisteria lane. Lynette parked the car on the driveway. Everyone got out and took out their luggage.

"Susan!" A familiar voice sounded. She turned around and held her breath.

There was Mike!..But…he …was walking! Without his crutches!

"Mike!" Susan shrieked. "You're..walking!" She wanted to run over to him but Lynette stopped her.

"Just wait!" She whispered. It took him like forever, but finally Mike reached Susan. Sweat was on his forehead, she could see it took a lot of his energy, but his eyes sparkled with pride.

"Welcome back", he gasped, smiling at her. Susan took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"You walked!" She sobbed. "You really walked! I can't believe it!"

Mike looked at her, gently whipping away her tears.

"Well you better believe it, it took me long enough to practice!" He hoarsely said.

Susan turned to face the others.

"Did you all knew about this?" she asked her friends. Lynette smiled.

"Err,..yes. Mike told Tom what he had planned while you were gone,..and we wanted it to be a surprise!"

"So that's why you called Tom,..to make sure Mike knew I was coming!" Susan realized, Lynette nodded yes.

"But the coffee is really ready!" Tom said. "So if you all come in,.we can continue the talk in there!" Susan wrapped her arm around Mike, helping him up the steps.

"I'm so proud of you", she whispered in his ear, quickly kissing him.

"He, he..keep on moving!" Gabrielle joked. "I need my coffee!" All laughing they entered the house.

Later that night Susan was unpacking her suitcase while Mike took a shower.

"Susan?" he called from the bath room.

"Yes?' She answered.

"Have you seen my blue T-shirt? I can't seem to find it any where!" Mike came out of the bathroom, only wearing his jeans.

"Err,..", Susan bit her bottom lip, "I think I have it here!" She pulled the T-shirt out of the suitcase. Mike looked surprised.

"I thought I gave you the grey shirt?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You did! But I,..allready took one of your shirts with me myself", Susan blushed.

"I needed something with your smell, I sleep better that way!" she apologized.

"I didn't know you put one of your shirts in it as well".

Mike laughed, and sat down on the bed, pulling her near.

"You're just so..god I love you, Susan!" He kissed her gently.

"I love you too,..and I'm glad I don't need your shirt anymore,..nothing can replace the real you!" She kissed him passionately, and for a few minutes they completely lost themselves in each other.

A few days later Susan still had to pinch herself every time she saw Mike walk by. She tried not to look at it too much but she couldn't help it. All this time she had to be strong for him, she never told him she'd doubted if he'd ever walk again.

Not that it would have mattered to her, she would love him anyway.

"A penny for your thoughts", a soft voice whispered close to her ear, as two strong arms wrapped around her. Susan smiled, turning her head a little so she could see his eyes.

"Now wouldn't you like to know?" She teasingly said.

"Hmm..let me guess, you were thinking about this wonderful man, you want to share your life with", he slowly turned her around in his arms.

"Hmm,..you were close! I was thinking about you! And you're not only wonderful,… but also handsome, strong and the best sex I ever had!" She kissed him playfully on his lips.

"O really,. is that so,. I guess I should feel flattered now, huh?" Mike kissed her passionately, holding her tight.

For a moment they just stood there, holding each other, totally absorbing the other.

"I guess we need to get changed", Susan sighed, as she looked at the clock.

"We have to be at Bree's in half an hour!" Mike unwillingly let her go.

"I guess you're right. But I don't have to wear a tie right?" Mike held his head a little aside, pleading with his eyes.

"O, what is it with you men?" Susan exclaimed. "Why don't you wanna dress up properly for a nice party?" Seeing the pleading look in Mike's eyes, she gave in.

"Ok, you don't have to wear a tie, but you can't wear jeans!" She compromised.

"So what will you wear?" Mike curiously asked as they both walked upstairs.

"You'll see in a minute!" Susan answered, before she quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hey!" Mike yelled at the closed door, "What ever happened to us taking a shower together?" Still the door remained closed.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait,..I want to surprise you!" Susan answered.

"Now that is just great!" Mike sighed deeply, walking back to the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Susan walked in the room. Mike looked at her and was amazed by her look. She still had the ability to take his breath away. He got up from the bed, and placed his hands on her shoulders, still looking at her.

"You..look..amazing!" He whispered, leaning forward, kissing her gently.

"Thanks!" Susan warmly replied. "Now, you have to hurry though, we don't want to be late!" Mike raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, who needed twenty minutes to get ready? Leaving me only ten!" Mike grabbed his clothes and as he walked by, Susan took a moment to run her hand down Mike's back, ending on his buttocks and giving them a squeeze before letting him go.

"Now get going!" She teasingly yelled after him.

A little late, but both looking very handsome, Susan and Mike walked hand in hand to Bree's house.

"So what is the occasion for this dinner party, anyway?" Mike asked.

"I don't know she didn't tell me, she just invited all of us. Even Carlos is coming, so I guess he and Gabrielle are on speaking terms again!"

Mike knocked on the door and a radiant Bree opened the door.

"Hey, were have you two been?" She asked. Mike smiled at Susan, recalling another evening when Bree asked the same.

"Uh,..Susan had a problem finding something to wear!" He smiled.

Susan and Mike both laughed, when they thought of that evening, which was pretty much the start of their relationship. It seemed so long ago, and yet still so familiar.

They entered the house, to find all the others together in the living room.

Susan walked up to Gabby and hugged her, seeing Carlos over her shoulder she whispered: "So are you and Carlos back together again?"

Gabby turned her head to look at him, then faced Susan again.

"We're trying, at least we are talking again, for the baby's sake. When Bree invited us, I didn't want him to come at first, but maybe it will work out ok".

"I hope so too", Susan said supportively.

Mike was standing in the other corner talking to Tom. Tom was telling him something about his new job, but Mike wasn't really listening. He was watching Orson, who was standing next to Bree. If only he knew why his face looked so familiar, where could he possibly have met him before?

"Mike?" Tom called his name. "Is everything ok?" Mike awoke from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry Tom, I was just thinking about something". At that point Bree called for their attention. Mike walked up to Susan, as they all gathered around Bree and Orson.

"I'm so happy you all came tonight!" Bree glanced. "Because this is a special evening for me and Orson", she smiled at him. "We are proud to tell you that we are getting married next week!" The silence in the room, after Bree's announcement, was long and awkward.

Lynette was the first to pull it together.

"Gosh Bree, you don't waist time on this one do you!" She smiled hugging her friend.

"Congratulations to both of you!" The others followed after her, all still stunned by the announcement.

"Bree how am I ever gonna find the perfect dress for your wedding, if you only give me a week!" Gabrielle joked.

Mike followed Susan and kissed Bree on her cheek. But when he shook Orson's hand to congratulate him, he saw a cold look in his eyes. Again, the weird feeling he had before, rose to the surface. Stepping aside he kept looking at Orson, he couldn't get rid of the feeling something was not right.

"Ok,.if you want to join me to the dinning room? Dinner is served!" Bree announced.

During the dinner they talked about the wedding, the girls were all getting exited about what they were going to wear.

"So Orson, Is this the first time you are getting married?" Tom tried to make conversation.

"No,. err yes, for me it is", Orson stammered. "I just waited for the perfect wife to come along!" Bree smiled at him, putting her hand on his.

"So Mike and Susan, have you picked out a date yet?" Gabrielle asked. They both smiled at each other, Susan blushing a little.

"We've waited for Mike to get well first, we haven't really talked about any date yet", Susan replied. Mike took her hand, and looked at her.

"But we will set a date soon! Because I'm not letting this lovely lady go again!"

He kissed her softly, causing all the girls to let out a deep sigh.

Later that evening Susan and Mike walked home, their arms wrapped around each other. "So what were you and Bree whispering about,.. right before we left?" Mike curiously asked.

"She asked if I felt bad about them getting married so soon, before we do, she didn't want me to think they did it on purpose".

"And,..do you feel bad about it?" Mike asked carefully, standing still on his porch.

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Mike,..you don't have to feel guilty, I know how much it meant to you to be able to walk again! I don't regret it for one moment that we've focused on that first!" She stroke his cheek gently.

"We will marry, there's nothing that can keep me from becoming your wife!" Susan looked at him. Mike ran his hand through her hair.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because I wasn't planning on letting you go either! We've been waiting long enough!" He kissed her again, suddenly sweeping her up in his arms.

"I guess we could already do some practicing!" He grinned, opening the door and carrying her inside.

"Hmm,..yes I think we could do that…",Susan answered hoarsely. "We will have the best wedding night!" She kissed him once again, as Mike carried her upstairs.

Later that night Mike was wide awake. Staring at the sealing he tried to remember. Why did Orson gave him such a cold look? He thought back about the time he went by for his chipped tooth. Orson was acting weird back then too!

_Orson: "Listen, I hope I'm not out of line here, but did you ever spend any time in prison?"  
Mike: "Why, you can tell from my teeth?"  
Orson: "Jailhouse dentistry. Unmistakable and not pretty."  
Mike: "Yeah, I did a little time in Kansas a few years back. Were you a prison dentist?"  
Orson: "Uh, during dental school, we did freebie work on some of the poor guinea pigs behind bars. No offence."  
Mike: "You know, I had the feeling when I first saw you in the movie theatre that we'd met before."  
Orson: "I don't think so."  
Mike: "Oh, I'm pretty sure. I think I know you. Any chance I was one of your guinea pigs?"  
Orson: "No. The only prison work I did was back in Virginia."  
Mike: "Diploma says you graduated from Minnesota."  
Orson: "I'm licensed in three states. Open wide, please. Don't talk. I wouldn't want to hurt you."_

Did he met Orson in prison? It was such a long time ago, he had been trying to forget about that period in his life.

Susan moved aside him, her hand looking for his in her sleep. He took her hand in his, watching their fingers intertwine. Susan smiled in her dream, he gently ran his hand through her hair, touching her face.

How could he ever explain this to her? They didn't talk much about his time in prison, instinctively she must have felt he'd rather forget about that time. But he had to know. Somehow this weird feeling had snuck up to him this night,. what if Orson had anything to do with his 'accident'?"

The next morning Susan when woke up, she noticed Mike wasn't there. She looked at the alarm clock, it was 6 am.

"Why is Mike up so early?" She wondered. She tried not to worry, but suddenly she sat up straight. What if Mike fell down the stairs, he could be lying down there for hours!

"I'm coming Mike!" She yelled, jumping out of the bed.

She ran towards the stairs, quickly putting on her bathrobe.

"Mike?" She yelled. "Mike are you ok?" Trying to catch her breath she looked at the image in front of her.

Mike was sitting on the table behind the computer.

"Morning", he calmly answered. "What's the rush? It's still early!"

Susan gave him a dark look.

"I got scared when you weren't lying next to me! For all I know you could be lying on the floor!" she spoke, still a little upset.

"O,..sorry I scared you,..but I'm fine", Mike looked at the screen again. Susan walked towards him.

"What are you doing up so early? Did you forget anything important?" She carefully asked.

"I'm just going through all the documents about my accident, it's amazing how much you can find on the internet!" He said while staring at the screen.

"You're reading things about your accident? Why,..I thought the police closed the case because there was no evidence?" Susan sounded worried.

"I just can't help it,. why would anyone ran me over, other than having a good reason for it?" Mike looked at Susan shrugging his shoulders. Susan placed her hands on his shoulders, gently kneading them.

"I just don't want you to get in any trouble,..if that person finds out your still alive and looking for him,..I just…"

"But that's just the point! That 'person' is still out there! I want him to pay for what he did!" Mike moved his chair back and started walking through the room.

"Mike you're scaring me..", came Susan's soft voice. "I don't want anything to happen to you!" She tried to hold back her tears.

Mike looked at her. Seeing her emotion he took her in his arms.

"Shh,..don't cry,..I don't want to get hurt either,..but this is something I need to do! I can't let this rest,…I promise I will be carefull!"

Susan looked at him, seeing the helpless look in his eyes. Finally she took a deep breath.

"Ok,..what have you found so far?" Mike looked at her astonished.

"Well if you are determined to find out who did it.. I'm not going to let you do it all by yourself!" Susan stated, in a tone that tolerated no contradiction.

Mike lead her to the computer, showing the articles he found about the accident.

"So.., all we know is the car had no license plates on it, and it might have been a red car?" Susan said after a few minutes.

"Yes that's all,..there weren't many people around, and the ones that did see something were to far away to give better details". Mike ran a hand through his hair.

"And did you come up with people who might want to get even with you? Or who want to take revenge? Maybe someone connected to Noah Taylor,.." Susan asked. Mike looked at her and hesitated.

"You did think of someone, didn't you?" Mike nodded his head. Susan looked at him, the question in her eyes.

"Yes I did think of someone but I don't have any proof, other than a weird feeling", Mike sighed. Susan continued to stare at him.

"I think Orson might have something to do with it", Mike softly said.

"What.., Orson! You mean,..Bree's Orson,..my friend, Orson the dentist?" Susan screamed.

"See that's why I didn't want to tell you,..it's just a feeling… that I have", Mike walked over to the window. He started telling Susan about the weird conversation they had when he was in Orson's practice. After he finished Susan didn't say a word. Thinking about what he said she looked out of the window.

"Mike…did you say the car that hit you was red?" Susan carefully asked. Mike nodded yes. Susan looked out of the window again, towards Bree's driveway. Orson's car was there but it was grey. Suddenly her eyes grew big.

"Mike! Orson's former car was red,..he has a new car…" she didn't dare to continue.

"O my god,..Mike what if you're right? I've got to go and warn Bree!" Susan reached for the phone but Mike put his hand on hers.

"Susan it's 6.30 in the morning! And I'm not sure about Orson, I'm just saying I think he's weird. You can't go running up there, saying: 'hey you had a red car and we think it's you'!" Mike stated.

Susan sat down on a chair, putting her hands in front of her face.

Mike kneeled down in front of her, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm just saying we need to be carefull,..maybe I will remember something about Orson, and maybe it turns out to be someone else,..in the meantime we can't let Orson know we suspect him!"

"But what about Bree?" Susan asked concerned. "She is living with that guy,..she's about to marry him!" Mike took a deep breath.

"I know you want to protect her, but you can't talk to her about this,..and she probably wouldn't believe you, anyway", Mike ran his hand through her hair. "Remember when all your friends warned you about me? You didn't want to believe them either, not even after they showed you Mrs. Hubers jewelry".

Susan smiled at Mike. "That was because I knew you were good,..and I loved you!" Mike kissed her gently and pulled her in his arms.

"I'm sorry to put you in this difficult situation,..if there was anyway I could avoid it I would!" Mike whispered.

"I know", Susan answered. " But I wanna be there for you,..all the way! If we get married I have to promise to be there for you for better and for worse!..So I guess we get to practice on the worse part now". Mike looked her in the eyes seeing a twinkle in them. He smiled at her again.

"I don't know what I ever did to get such a lovely woman like you!" He gave her a sweet kiss. "But I know this…, I'm gonna make sure there are going to be so many better times for us,…and I'll be there for you,..always!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams 14

Susan and the girls had a busy week. They went shopping all together to find the perfect dresses for Bree's wedding, and helped Bree preparing for the party. Susan was having a hard time to act normal around Bree especially when Orson was around. She had to promise Mike not to talk about anything he told her, but it was hard seeing her friend so happy with a man who could be a bad guy.

Bree's wedding was scheduled on a Saturday, and she wanted to have a small dinner on Friday, with only her friends.

"Mike? Have you seen my pearl necklace?" Susan called out of the bathroom. "I can't remember where I put it!"

Mike reached for the necklace, lying on her cabinet. Walking into the bathroom he stood behind her, gently putting on the necklace.

Susan touched his fingers, leaning backwards into his embrace. Mike softly kissed her cheek.

"Just relax, Susan,..it's going to be fine,..trust me Orson won't notice a thing!"

Susan slowly turned around.

"It's not you I doubt, it's me,..I just can't act normal when he's around, I keep thinking 'what if it's him', and ..". She sighed deeply.

"I know what you mean, but we can't let Orson know,..just stay with me, and try to enjoy the evening!" Mike gave her a sweet kiss, and then stepped back.

"You look wonderful by the way! Is this one of the new dresses?" Susan smiled, turning around, to look in the mirror once.

"Yes it is,..do you like it?" She asked. Mike wrapped his arms around her again.

"I like it so much, that all I really want, is to take it off again!" he whispered in her ear.

Susan moaned softly as he started kissing her neck, down to her shoulder.

"Mike,..We..have to…go", she whispered, sounding a bit disappointed.

He pulled back, straightening his tie.

"You're right,… maybe we'll finish this later?" He looked at her pleading with his eyes.

"Maybe,…if you at least dance with me tomorrow", Susan laughed.

"I was planning on doing that anyway,..you've got yourself a deal!" Mike took her hand and they walked out of the house.

Bree's dinner was held in the backyard, which was light up with soft little lights. They were all standing together holding a glass of champagne. Susan tried to hide the fact that her hand was shaking, because Orson stood close to her.

Mike noticed her discomfort, taking her one hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm glad you all could come!" Bree said. "Dinner is ready!" They walked to the table and Susan made sure she and Mike were sitting as far from Orson as possible.

"I can't believe you even found the time to cook for this dinner", Lynette said to Bree.

"Yeah", Susan laughed. "When I get married cooking will be the last thing on my mind!"

During dinner Susan talked with Lynette and forgot about Orson for a while. Mike noticed she was getting more relaxed, he placed his arm loosely around her shoulder.

"Having a good time?" He asked softly. Susan nodded yes, kissing him gently on his cheek.

After dessert everyone got up to help Bree clean up. The guys were bringing the chairs back in, while the women cleaned the table. Susan was piling up plates, when all of a sudden Orson stood next to her.

"Do you need any help with that?" he asked, startling Susan so bad she dropped a plate. They both reached down to pick up the pieces, but Susan cut herself on one of the sharp edges. Drops of blood fell on the ground.

"Susan! Did you hurt yourself? Here let me help", Orson reached for a napkin but Susan jumped back, fear in her eyes.

"Don't you come near her!" A firm voice sounded. Mike came running towards them.

"What happened here?" He looked at Susan and saw her hand bleeding.

"My god,..you're bleeding! Did he do this to you?" He looked angry at Orson.

"Look man, I don't know what's your problem with me! I was only trying to help!" Orson hissed between his teeth. Mike stepped closer to him, looking him in the eye.

"Right like that time you ran over me with your car?" He spit out in anger.

Orson's eyes grew big, and his face was blank.

"You are accusing me of your accident? O, that's a good story!" He laughed cynically.

"What's next,..huh,..you want to blame me for burning down Susan's house?"

Mike grabbed Orson's shirt.

"Look I know you're not, who you say you are,..so if you ever come near Susan again,..",

He let go of Orson's shirt, pushing him back, and turned around to look at Susan's hand.

The others came into the garden at that point, hearing the uptight voices.

"What's going on?" Bree asked worried. She looked at Orson, and then at Susan and Mike.

"Nothing,..Susan just dropped a plate and hurt her hand,..", Orson answered, staring at Susan and Mike, letting them know not to tell anything to Bree.

"Are you ok?" Bree looked at Susan. Susan took a deep breath, and forced a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just a little cut", she answered, squeezing Mike's hand to calm him down.

"I think we better go home, to put a bandage on that", Mike spoke calmly, but he was still feeling angry inside. They thanked Bree for her dinner and said goodbye to the others.

Mike slammed the door behind him, feeling angry about what just happened.

"I can't believe I let myself go,..gosh he just gets on my nerves every time I see him!" Susan watched him as he kept walking back and forth, loosening his tie and taking it off.

"Mike,..you've got to let it go,…you can't let him get to you like that!" Susan stopped him, by paying her hands on his shoulders.

"You're right", he sighed, "But when he was standing there with you and I saw the blood on your hand, I just thought he'd hurt you". Susan gently touched his face.

"My hero!" She smiled, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Let's take a look at your hand", Mike led her to the kitchen table. She sat down, laid her hand on the table so Mike could look at it.

After he put a bandage on it he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it.

"There,..does it feel better already?" He smiled, but then a painful look appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the evening for you, made you feel uncomfortable with your friends". Susan stroke his face lightly.

"I'm glad you were there for me,..for a minute I got scared too,..I just can't believe he can just live his life, like nothing happened!"

"We don't know for sure if it was Orson", Mike reminded her. "But I still get the feeling we're getting closer". He ran his hand through his hair. Then he suddenly got up, and pulled Susan out of her seat.

"Let's forget about Orson for a while,..I don't want him to ruin the entire evening", Mike softly spoke.

"I believe someone promised me something earlier this evening".

Susan acted like she was surprised.

"O,..and what might that have been?" she teased him a little, taking a few steps backwards. Mike quickly grabbed her by her waist, pulling her close.

"I think I will let you see when we get upstairs!" Mike seductively whispered, leading her towards the stairs.

"Hmm,..I think I remember a little already", Susan replied, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I believe it was something including this.." She gave him a searing kiss.

"And this..", she started pulling at the hem of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, opening the buttons one by one, kissing every bit of his chest that was revealed.

"You,..have a good memory..", Mike managed to say, before Susan kissed him again.

"I'm sorry that I let myself go tonight, I…", Mike tried to speak, but Susan placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh,..forget about what happened,…I only want to focus on us tonight!" She replied.

"That sounds like a fine idea to me", Mike hoarsely responded. He took her hand and led her upstairs.

_The next day_

All guests were gathered in the garden, all set up for the wedding ceremony.

Lynette, Gabrielle and Susan were helping Bree put on her gown, upstairs in her bedroom.

"Aren't you nervous Bree?" Gabrielle asked. "You seem so calm!"

Bree looked at her friends, checking her image in the mirror one more time.

"No,..I'm not nervous at all,..I know Orson is a wonderful man, who made me feel happier then I've been in a long time. I'm looking forward to spending my life with him!"

Susan, who was just taking a sip of water, almost choked. Lynette gently patted her back, looking a little awkward at Susan.

"I'm ok,…it's ok, I just,..err,..Bree are you sure?" Susan looked worried at her friend. How could she talk her out of this big mistake, without telling her, Mike and she suspected Orson.

"Bree,..I,..err,..their's something you need to know,..about Or.."

A knock on the door interrupted Susan. Danielle stood in the doorway.

"Everything is ready mom,..let's get this show started, just get it over with", She mumbled, turning around. Bree smiled nervously at her friends.

"She is just having a little adjusting problem,..she'll come around,..someday", she pulled herself together, smiling her perfect smile again.

"Ok,.let's go get married! Oh, err,..Susan what did you want to say earlier?" Bree asked as she walked down the stairs. Susan almost stumbled over her dress, barely grabbing a hold of the railing.

"I,..I just want you to know that all we want is for you to be happy!" She smiled, trying to hide her true feelings.

The girls went to take their seats in the garden, Susan looked for Mike. She found him sitting on the second row, his eyes focused on Orson. She sat down next to him, and took his hand in hers.

"Hi", she whispered. "Try to put on a happy face, you look like you're attending at a funeral". Mike turned to Susan, a grin on his face.

"Maybe it feels like that to me,..but I will try to look happy", He kissed her briefly, squeezing her hand softly.

"So did you talk to Bree, did she say anything about Orson?" Mike asked looking at Bree who was walking down the path.

"I tried to warn her, but I couldn't say what my real motivation was,..Mike I still think this is wrong,..how can we let this charade go on?" Susan whispered.

"I don't know,..I wish I remembered more about him", Mike softly replied.

He wanted to say more but the reverend started with the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her to consecrate the marriage of Bree van de Kamp and Orson Hodge", the reverend started to read the wedding ceremony.

Mike still felt nervous, he kept moving in his seat, feeling restless. Susan pressed his arm against hers. He had to remember something about Orson,..where did he met him before? Why was Orson so interested in the fact he'd been in jail?

"If anyone here can show just cause as to why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace", the reverend looked at the guests. Mike moved forward on his seat, wanting to get up. Susan tried to pull him down.

"Not now Mike,..think about Bree", Susan whispered. Orson and Bree turned around to see where the commotion was coming from.

Bree looked shocked seeing Mike, standing in the middle of his row, and Susan trying to calm him down. She looked at Orson, to apologize for her friends, but she got scared of the look in his eyes. They were full of hate and anger.

Orson took one step forward towards Mike.

"You will not ruin my life again", he whispered angrily.

"Orson?" Bree laid her hand on his arm, worried about the way he was acting.

As if he awoke from a dream, Orson stopped and looked at Bree. What was he doing? He couldn't make a scene right here. He swallowed, and smiled at Bree, trying to reassure her.

"It's ok, maybe Mike got sick,..it's not so long ago since he was in a coma, you know", Orson took her hand again and turned to the reverend.

Bree looked back over her shoulder again, and saw Mike walk away, followed by Susan.

Maybe Orson was right, she shouldn't worry to much.

She took a deep breath and smiled her famous smile, the one that said everything was ok, no matter what happened.

"Mike,..Mike wait up!" Susan yelled, running after Mike, which was hard with her dress and high heels. She almost tripped over an electric cable, but finally managed to stop Mike.

"What happened? I thought we didn't want Orson to get suspicious?" She gasped, grabbing a hold of Mike's shoulder for support.

Mike ran his hand through his hair, his arm dropped along the side of his body, as he had a defeated look in his eyes.

"You're right,..I just couldn't take it anymore,..I just wanna wipe that stupid grin of his face!"

Susan was shocked by Mike's statement.

"Mike what happened during the ceremony, did you remember something?" She carefully asked. They both sat down on a garden bench standing against the wall.

"I just keep thinking about the time I went to his practice,..why was he so interested in the time I spend in jail?" Mike restlessly rubbed his hands across his upper legs.

"He knows me from the past, but I can't remember him,..why is that!" Mike growled, his fist hitting the arm rest. Susan couldn't bear to see Mike this way.

She was about to ask Mike, how she could help him, when Tom and Lynette walked up to them.

"He guys, is everything ok?" Tom asked looking at Mike. " You don't look to good to me".

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, I just got a little,..sick", Mike wasn't even lying, he felt sick, just by looking at Orson.

"Will you come back to the party?" Lynette asked. "They're about to cut the wedding cake". Susan looked at Mike, who nodded yes, taking her hand as he got up.

Mike managed to avoid Orson during the reception, but later that evening when he walked inside to wash his hands, he found Orson in the kitchen.

"Orson", Mike mumbled, walking to the sink. He wanted to ignore him but Orson walked towards him.

All of a sudden he grabbed Mike by his jacket pushing him against the sink.

"What was that all about earlier?" He hissed through his teeth. "Why are you trying to ruin everything good in my life for me?" Orson's eyes were full of hate, and Mike could feel him tightening his grip around his jacket.

"What did I ever do to you?" Mike asked angry, grabbing Orson's hands, shaking them of. Orson stepped back, suddenly realizing what he said.

"Just stay out of my life!" He murmured, walking out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

Mike straightened his jacket and took a deep breath. Orson had just given him the proof something was wrong. He accused him of ruining the good things in his life, but Mike was almost sure he never met Orson before, so what could he mean by that?

Maybe something happened to a relative of Orson,..Mike was almost sure he never met someone named Hodge before.

He turned around and let some cold water run in his hands, quickly washing his face. After he dried his face and hands he decided not to tell Susan anything right now, she had enough for one day. He didn't want to ruin her evening, not now she was finally enjoying herself.

He walked outside, to see her dancing with Tom. He walked up to them, tapping Tom on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I take this lovely lady from you?" He asked. Tom smiled at him, his hand gesturing it was ok.

"Hi", he whispered when he turned to Susan. A soft glow appeared on her face.

"Hi", she replied, placing her hand on the side of his face.

"Is everything ok?"

Mike nodded yes, and tightened his embrace.

"I'm holding the most beautiful woman in my arms, what more could I wish for?"

A romantic melody filled the air, and Susan nestled herself deeper in Mike's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Hmm,..when we are like this,..I can forget everything around me,..I wish this would last forever", Susan whispered.

Mike smiled at her comment, gently kissing her forehead.

"We can enjoy it as long as it lasts,..just you and me,..that's all we need", Mike responded lovingly. They slowly moved to the music, fully absorbing each other.

They were not aware of the fact that one person was observing them from a distance.

Anger in his eyes, hate in his heart...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Susan sighed deeply as she turned around once more. She couldn't sleep,..once again.

The thought of Bree being on her honeymoon with Orson,..kept her awake for two nights now. Mike told her not to worry, but she couldn't help it.

She felt Mike move next to her, lifting himself up on one arm, his other hand touching her face.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" He asked softly. Susan nodded yes, feeling a little bit guilty for waking him up.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up,. I just can't stop thinking about Bree,..what if she's in danger?"

Mike frowned and thought for a moment.

"I don't think he will hurt Bree,..as much as I dislike him, I do believe he cares about Bree,…So I think she's pretty safe".

He put a stray of hair behind her ear, placing a reassuring kiss on her mouth.

"Just try to sleep now,. You will need the energy tomorrow.." He said, as he pulled her in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"Really,. do you have anything special planned for us?" Susan asked, nestling in his arms, enjoying the comfort of his embrace.

"I might have,..", Mike responded suggestively. Susan lifted up her head and looked at him. He smiled at her, seeing the curious look in her eyes.

"Just go to sleep,. you know I'm not going to tell you anything now,. you will see in the morning. Good night!" He kissed her once more, and closed his eyes.

Susan looked astonished.

"That's it,..huh,..you're just going back to sleep now? How do you expect me to sleep if you are keeping a secret from me? This is even worse,. now I'll be thinking all night about what you have in store for me tomorrow!"

Mike opened his eyes again, laughing at her face.

"Don't you laugh at me Mike Delfino,..you know I hate secrets!" Susan muttered.

" Can't you tell me something? Just a little hint?" She softly slid her hand across his chest, pleading with her eyes.

"Ok,..one hint, and then you have to go to sleep!" Mike gave in. Susan smiled, and gave him a quick kiss.

" You will have to close your eyes, to get there!" Mike hinted.

Susan raised her eyebrows.

"That's it? That's not a hint that's a riddle!" She looked at Mike, trying to figure out what he meant.

"That's all I will tell you,..", Mike pulled her down again, wrapping his arms around her.

Susan decided to give up, if she learned one thing about Mike, it was that he could keep a secret. She closed her eyes, and listened to Mike's heartbeat. His hand was stroking her hair, she could tell from his breathing he was almost asleep. A few minutes later sleep finally came over her too.

The next morning Susan woke up late,. but in an empty bed. She heard the sound of the shower running. Stretching herself on the bed she suddenly remembered Mike's surprise.

She slid out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. Softly she opened the door, and stepped out of her nightgown.

She opened the shower cabin and stepped in. Wrapping her arms around Mike's wet body, her head resting on his back.

"Good morning," she whispered, rubbing her hands across his chest.

Mike, surprised at her touch turned around.

"Hey,..good morning yourself..", he softly responded, leaning in, to kiss her gently.

"So did you sleep well the rest of the night?" He asked, as his hands traveled down her back.

"I did,..so I guess I'm all ready for my surprise now!" Susan looked at him.

"I think,…your surprise…has to wait,..a few minutes at least…" Mike mumbled in between kisses.

"And… why… is that", Susan sighed as his hands slipped down her lower back. Mike gave her a hungry look.

"Because there is something else I want to do first!" He stated, placing his mouth against hers, eagerly searching for entrance. She opened her mouth a little, letting his tong slip in moving around hers.

His hands moved to the front of her body, cupping her breasts. Susan moaned at his touch, leaning backwards, her arms wrapped around Mike's neck, giving his lips better access as they slid down, placing butterfly kisses from her neck to her breasts. He continued to inflict his pleasure on her.

Suddenly he lifted her up in his arms, pressing her against the wall. Susan moaned in desperation to feel him.

"Mike..", came her breathy whisper. Her chest heaving, as she breath heavily. "I..need..you".

Mike looked at her, his eyes filled with passion and desire.

"I love you Susan,..", he whispered before trusting into her. Susan ran her hands trough his hair as he continued to kiss her, his body pressing against hers, moving in the same rhythm. Their breathing going faster, both reaching their climax at the same time.

Susan collapsed against Mike's chest, still breathing heavily.

"So good morning,. again", Mike softly spoke, kissing her forehead, placing a stray of hair behind her ear. She placed her hands on his chest, looking at him.

"So,…wow,…I think I'm ready for any surprise now!" Susan smiled.

An hour later they were both dressed and had breakfast. Susan followed every move Mike made, to see if she could discover anything about his secret. But he acted his normal way, and even sat down to read the paper, drinking his coffee. Susan tried to hold back, but finally she couldn't control herself.

"Mike!" she yelled, "Stop torturing me! Please tell me what you have planned!"

Mike laughed at her eagerness, and started to fold up the newspaper.

"O.k. I think we can go now,..", he laughed, shacking his head.

Susan sighed in relief, feeling a little embarrassed for loosing her patience.

Mike walked into the kitchen and came back with a blindfold.

"Since you're such a curious person, I will have to put this on you, so you will be surprised at least a little". Susan looked amazed for a moment. But seeing Mike's determined look in his eyes, she knew she had no choice.

"Ok, go ahead,..", She sighed turning around so Mike could put it on.

"There, now you're totally depending on me!" Mike smiled, taking her hands.

"I don't need a blindfold for that!" Susan sweetly responded. Mike kissed her gently, making Susan giggle.

"What?" he asked. She smiled again, and shook her head.

"Hmm,..I just thought we should keep this blindfold, it might be fun to use it again!" Mike laughed, and led her towards the door.

"You just keep that thought in mind!" He replied.

He gently helped her get in the car seat. Then he went back into his house and grabbed the other stuff he hide from her. A minute later he also got in the car, and drove off.

Susan felt excited about the trip, maybe Mike would take her to some luxurious hotel!

Too bad she couldn't see where they were going. She tried to peek from underneath the blindfold.

"Hey, hey no peeking!" Mike strictly said. "Just be patient!" She sat back in her seat and felt sleep come over her. The blindfold made it easy, to just close her eyes and doze off for a while. Mike smiled at the sight of her,..he wondered if she would like his surprise.

An hour later Mike woke Susan up, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Susan,. We're here!" He took away the blindfold and watched as she slowly rubbed her eyes. She stepped out of the car and as she stretched her body a bit, she looked around.

"Mike..? Why are we at a forest?" She carefully asked. "Is this part of the surprise?"

Mike smiled, and walked to his truck to get the other stuff he took with him.

"The real surprise is a little bit more that way, but I can't drive up there, so we'll have to walk the last part".

He started walking in the direction he'd pointed, looking over his shoulder to see if Susan followed him. But she looked shocked at him, and then at her shoes.

"Mike,..I can't go around walking in a forest with this shoes!" She exclaimed.

"O come on, it will only be a 5 minute walk!" Mike replied, walking back and taking her hand.

Susan followed Mike, a weird feeling in her stomach. He was smiling and pointed out all kinds of things around them. Suddenly an open place in the forest appeared in front of them, a small tent came to sight. Susan stopped, looking at Mike.

"See we're here already!" He said cheerfully, walking towards the tent.

"Mike?" Susan's voice sounded worried. "You aren't going to tell me that we'll spend the night here,.. are you?" Mike turned around, nodding yes.

"Don't you like it?" He asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"I loved camping when I was a little kid, I thought you would like it too!"

Susan tried to look a little bit more happy, but she just couldn't look at the bright sight of it all. But for Mike's sake she walked towards the tent and looked inside.

"Mike? There is no bed in it…and no kitchen or bathroom either!" She came out shocked.

Mike laughed hard, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Susan,. did you really think that would all fit in there?" Mike still laughed.

"But,. how are we going to cook dinner, and where do I,. well you know,. without a bathroom?" Susan mumbled getting less excited about this whole surprise.

"We'll cook on a fire and we have a lake right there, we can use the water to take a bath!" Mike walked up to here placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Susan,. it will be great, trust me,. once we've been here for an hour,.. you'll love it too!" He started to unpack the bags he took with him, taking out the mattresses and sleeping bags.

Susan watched at his actions, taking a deep breath. Ok, if Mike wanted to go camping,. fine. She would show him she could do it too! She saw a big branch lying not to far away. "Hmm,..we need wood if we have to make a fire, so I might as well start with that", she said to herself. She started pulling on the branch, it was really heavy.

"Susan? What are you doing?" Mike appeared out of the tent.

"I'm collecting wood, what does it look like?" She harshly replied, as she continued to drag the branch along.

Mike crossed his arms, amused at Susan's action.

"You might want to look for some smaller branches, with this one we could set the whole forest on fire!" he responded, trying not to laugh.

"You are making fun of me,. aren't you!" Susan dropped the branch, and looked at Mike. "I wanted to help, but if I'm not needed here, I might just go for a walk!" She walked away from him, facing the other direction.

"Susan you might wanna watch out for the…" Mike tried to warn her. Susan ignored him, but before she knew it she tripped over something, and smacked onto the ground.

"For the tree roots.." Mike finished, as he watched her fell. He ran up to her, to see if she was ok. Susan was sitting on the floor cleaning her pants.

"Come on let me help you up!" Mike offered her his hand. She reluctantly accepted it and he pulled her up.

"Please don't be mad…I wanted this to be a nice day,. just let me do the work, huh,.you just make a late lunch for us ok?" Mike pleaded. Susan shrugged her shoulders.

"OK,..lunch I can handle!" They both walked back to the tent, and Susan took out the stuff for lunch, while Mike prepared their sleeping-place.

After lunch, they just relaxed a bit, but just as it was getting darker, Mike got up.

"So you wanna do something nice now?" He asked her. Susan looked guarded at Mike.

"Are you sure it doesn't involve any boy scout skills?" She asked.

Mike smiled at her question.

"No,. I promise I'll do the work!" he took her hand and led her to the lake.

A little rowing-boat laid on the lakeside. Susan's face light up.

"We're going for a tour on the lake, in the evening?" Susan asked surprised.

"Yeah I thought if we have a lake nearby we might as well use it!" Mike responded, happy to see she liked it.

Mike pushed off the boat and Susan got in, giving it the final push he followed behind her. He took the oars and started rowing towards the middle of the lake. Susan was really enjoying their outing, looking at the stars appearing at the sky, and Mike's strong arms pulling the oars.

"Thanks, Mike,. I'm sorry I wasn't so enthusiastic before,. I'm starting to like this 'survival trip'." Susan smiled.

"So can I try?" She looked at Mike.

"Sure just be careful, you have to pull both oars at the same time or we'll go in circles", he responded as he got up to switch places. The boat started to rock a lot, causing Susan to collapse against Mike.

Holding her tight he turned them around and placed her on the bench.

She grabbed the oars and started pulling. She immediately regretted her asking him to trade places. It looked so easy when Mike was rowing. She didn't want him to think she couldn't handle this either, so she kept on going.

Mike saw how much effort it took her.

"Susan?.. Do you want to trade again?" he carefully asked, trying not to offend her.

But she stopped rowing immediately, and got up. Suddenly the boat rocked so wild, she couldn't keep her balance anymore, and before Mike knew it she fell into the water.

"Susan!" He yelled, reaching for her hand. She immediately rose at the surface, shocked by the temperature of the water. She grabbed Mike's hand and he pulled her in the boat again.

He looked at her trying not to laugh, but when he saw the sparkle in her eyes, the both laughed as they sat on the bottom of the boat.

"Gosh you really get to see me at my best sometimes, do you!" Susan laughed.

"Naked in the bushes,. covered in ice cream, ..and now going over board!"

Mike rubbed her arms, noticing the goose bumps.

"We need to get you back, so you can put on some dry clothes, I don't want you to get sick!" He started to row back fast.

Back at the tent, Susan took of her wet clothes and rubbed herself dry with a towel.

Mike entered the tent, he looked at her with a soft look in his eyes.

"You need some help with your back?" He huskily asked. Susan nodded yes, and as he stood behind her, he rubbed her back until it glowed.

"Now let's get you into some warm clothes!" He said. Susan turned around, looking him in the eyes.

"Usually you want to get me out of them", she said playfully. Mike grinned, but still he reached for one of his sweaters. Susan pulled on a clean jeans and T-shirt, and then Mike's sweater.

It was way to big for her, but it felt nice, and it had Mike's sent on it. She stepped out of the tent, noticing Mike had already build a fire. He had placed a blanket in front of it, on which she sat down. She stretched her hands out to the fire, feeling the heat of it.

Mike walked up to her and sat down behind her wrapping his arms around her.

He handed her a warm bowl, with some mac and cheese in it. Silently they ate, lost in there own thoughts. After they finished Mike placed the bowl aside and kissed Susan gently on the cheek, as he tightened his embrace. She leaned backwards, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We should do this more often,. I'm enjoying this", Susan whispered, as she rubbed her hand across Mike's leg.

"You do huh,..I'm glad to hear that,..I was thinking we might go camping for our honeymoon!" Mike replied.

Susan sat up straight, shocked.

"You've got to be kidding! No way Mr. Delfino,..I want a luxurious honeymoon, in a hotel that has a Jacuzzi and a big comfortable bed!"

Mike laughed at her firm statement.

"What on earth do we need a comfortable bed for?" He teased her.

Susan turned around and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well I don't think we'll sleep a lot in it that's for sure!" She whispered, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. She moved to his cheek, and down to his neck. Mike tightened his hold on her, gently turning them around, laying Susan down on the blanket.

"You know,.." He mumbled as he continued to kiss her. "There's one big benefit when you're camping like…this". Susan looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"I always dreamed,. of us making love under the stars.." He looked at her passionately.

"Now I really know I love camping!" Susan whispered pulling his head down again for a searing kiss.

Afterwards Mike had his arms wrapped around Susan, who rested her head at his chest, nestling close to him, under the sleeping bag Mike placed over them.

"I love you Mike,. Thank you.." Susan softly spoke. Mike looked down, so he could see her face.

"What are you thanking me for ?" He asked surprised.

"For giving me al these new experiences,. for putting up with my nagging side, and for your patience with me.." She honestly replied.

"You don't have a nagging side,. and it's not hard to be patience with the woman you love with all your heart!" He sweetly responded, pulling her close once more, trying to capture this perfect moment, placing it in his memory forever.


End file.
